Maidenhood (former TheColorofBoom)
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare enjoys being the Oracle. When she returns for camp after the school year ends, and her friends are reunited after the battle with Gaea, she learns that boys seem to like totally unavailable girls and she can't stop her crushes on people she really shouldn't be crushing on. Maidenhood might be more than she bargained for.
1. Back

I sat in the limo staring out the window wanted to see the familiar strawberry patch as soon as it came into view. Clarion Academy was so boring and I was ready for some adventure. All those girls with their fancy skirts and designer purses had bugged me to death. Finally school ended for good. Eighteen years old and no school. Nothing could be better, except maybe getting some peace and quiet in my studio at camp. But everyone was back now after saving the world from total destruction, a normal demigod year. Of course, there is the fact I'm not a demigod. I am the infamous, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi.

Becoming the oracle was a pretty easy choice. I always felt like I didn't belong in the real world. So when Percy Jackson came at me with that sword something just told me that I wanted to live in his world of danger and yes, swords. The only hard part was the maidenhood section of the contract, there is actually a real contract I had to sign. No boys, no love, pretty much a hunter of Artemis but without the hunter part. So far it's been worth it. I mean, it does get a little awkward when you accidently spout out a prophecy in math class and faint to the ground but otherwise. . .

Finally the camp came in view. The chauffeur looked a little hesitant dropping one of the most powerful man in the united states's daughter in the middle of nowhere but I pay fine tips. Besides, I told my dad that I got a job at a summer camp here. It's not a lie, I just bent the truth a bit. Not too much. My dad was stern about me getting a 'real job' but I managed to convince him I just need time to think of said 'real jobs'. My dad would kill me if he thought I was planning on being an artist.

I hiked up the hill to where Peleus, the camp's dragon, was asleep under the golden fleece. He raised his head as I walked by and I gave him a pat on the nose. He went back to sleep.

The camp was crowded as it usually got in the summer. It didn't help that the roman were still here from our last battle. Plus with more and more demigods being found by local satyrs we had to make a few adjustments to the cabin system. Currently the Hermes cabin was being extended. I also so at least three other cabins being made from scratch. Suddenly Annabeth and Percy noticed me walking down the hill and ran over.

"Hey Red," Percy greeted me giving me a hug. A friend hug, nothing romantic in the gester. He stepped back and something pounded in my heart, just a tiny bit of regret. I had thought I was over my tiny crush but after not seeing him in a while I guess it came back. Not acceptable for the Oracle of Delphi.

Annabeth gave me a hug as well. I hugged her back, I wasn't jealous. I agreed with all those silly Aphrodite girls, Annabeth and Percy were meant for each other. I shoved down my long buried feelings and went about my day.

Percy and Annabeth showed me their new friends they made while visiting the roman camp. The only thing I met that was roman was that stupid kid, Octavian. Who is still here at camp with the rest of the romans as a peace treaty. The giant statue of Athena that we had gone to great lengths to get stood in the middle of camp.

Frank looked like a nice kid but I couldn't decide whether he was canadian or chinese. He had his arm wrapped around a dark skinned girl that was introduced as Hazel. Hazel looked sweet and her eyes twinkled like gold as she looked at Frank. I decide that they wouldn't be to bad. Besides them, I knew everyone else. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico, all who had visited camp halfblood and talked to me at one point or another.

Most of whom all had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Except Leo who had saved Calypso just for her own father to kill her in his rage. I knew Leo held a lot of pent up sadness and blame behind his jokes. And then there was Nico whose was bisexual and single.

I like it better this way though. That way I won't find myself with a crush on any of the boys, except maybe Percy. That crush has never really dissolved. Luckily right now my crush is the size of a peanut. It's fading slowly. I've stopped getting little shivers whenever Percy hugs me.

"So, you're are the Oracle of Delphi." Frank said interested.

"The one and only!" I flip my hair over my shoulder in a dramatic pose.

Leo laughs but before we can continue our conversation the dinner bell rings and he is off! I followed the rest of the group to the pavilion and got a few nice big slice of pizza. I have been longing for pizza for a while, at my house it's always sushi or other foreign meals.

At the altar I drop a chunk of pizza in and dedicate the burnt food to Apollo, after all he is the god of prophecies. I look around and find myself with the usual conflicting task of finding where to sit. Piper is laughing with the Aphrodite girls and I'm pretty sure I don't want to head over there. Jason is sitting with Frank and Hazel at the roman table despite the lonely Zeus table in the corner. Percy is sitting outside the pavilion with Annabeth so they can sit together but instead of eating they are kissing. I quickly look away and see Leo showing off his fire skills by some tough looking Hephaestus kids. Nico sits alone at a table behind them.

I decide to sit with him and carry my plate over. Many heads turn my way as the oracle makes a beeline towards the Hades table. After sitting and eating my pizza in silence people turn back to their food.

"They think you should hang out with someone more cool," the italian tells me.

"You're cool enough for me." I reply digging into my second slice of pizza. He looks over at me for a minute before eating some of his soup.

It is quiet for a minute and then we start chatting about tonights capture the flag game and who is going to win. "If I was betting," I continue talking nonstop. "I'd root for for the greeks."

Nico is a good listener. He doesn't stop to interrupt my constant yammering until I finish what I was saying. Then he makes a few short comments of his own that set me off again and he draws back into his own thoughts.

"Gods, Rachel!" I scold myself. "You are boring him to death." Finally I gain control and stop talking. That's when I start to notice everyone starting to leave for the capture the flag game.

"You should probably go." I tell him pointing at the leaving crowd.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" Nico asks.

"I'm not allowed. Something about not wanting to hurt the oracle." I pouted in disappointment. "But I'm thinking of sneaking out and pretending to have a highly important prophecy."

Nico gives me one of his small smirks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You still haven't spouted off the next big prophecy. They might think it's important"

My goofy grin disappears. "Party pooper."

Nico frowned at my unmasked sad face. "You can paint the sunset." He suggests knowing it's one of my favorite things to paint. I have a sketchpad full of paintings of the sunset all different. You may think a sunset always looks like a sunset but they are all breathtakingly different and amazing.

"Maybe." I say so I won't shot his idea down. But we both know the sun won't set for another hour or so. "Catch up to you later."

Nico looks at me for a minute before running off to join the greeks. I turn around and find myself facing Octavian. Before he can say anything I run off towards my cave in the woods beyond the big house. We aren't exactly on speaking terms ever since he punched threw my favorite painting after I accidently dropped one of his teddy bears in the fire last year.

He started chasing me up the path but I caught Leo's attention and he shot fire at Octavian's pant legs. Octavian scampered away and I thanked Leo.

"Where are you headed?" Leo asked after making sure Octavian had left.

"Just to my little cave lair."

"Oh, well too bad you can't fight tonight." Leo said making my little pout of disappointment for me.

I laughed and playfully shoved him. "Have fun!"

I reached my cave easily and stepped inside through the mysterious purple curtain.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," a voice said from behind me as I lit a candle.

I dropped the match quickly and stomped it out. I swiveled around to find a familiar man behind me. "Lord Apollo!"

* * *

 _Like I mentioned in the description of the chapter, this story once belonged to_ _ **TheColorofTheBoom**_ _, a Fanfiction writer. It was put for adoption around the end of 2015, and I decided to take it after I read it and thought it was funny, different and had potential (back when I actually read fan fiction and not only write it, it was one of my favorites). Now, two to three years later, I decided it was time to start finishing it._

 _The first four chapters had been written by_ _ **TheColorofTheBoom**_ _but they decided to take down the story, so if you remember reading this four chapters, please don't be alarmed or even warn me about it. I will consider it very thoughtful of you, but I want to save you that warning and not to worry._

* * *

 _Happy New Year, guys!_

 _I cannot believe we're at 2018 already! Every time, a new year starts, it blows my mind and I get philosophical about it. Trust me, I'm sure those of you who aren't in school already know what I'm talking about. Besides, I want to think 2018 will bring good things to us! #PositiveThoughts_

 _I want to thank the people who voted in my survey! Obviously, the results will be reflected in my posting from now on, so I think is about your like, so let's get into the stories already!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos** : an A/N with its explanation for the rewritting._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** : 1 chapter (no spelling mistakes). It's the rewritting of my former collab with **LordNitro** (trying to fix the holes and stuff)_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter (name can change. Better ideas? Give and you'll receive credit, but not money!)_

 _ **Maidenhood** : 1 chapter. An adoption from **TheColorofTheBoom**. It has a proper A/N in the first chapter._

 _I want to let you guys know that my current two collab with **Hugs6** , Garden Wall and How I Met my Brother are currently in hiatus, but being worked on! Neither of us had forgotten about it!_

 _I hope you all guys are having a happy year so far!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	2. Capture the Flag

_I dropped the match quickly and stomped it out. I swiveled around to find a familiar man behind me. "Lord Apollo!"_

-0-

"Well, nice to see you too!" Apollo said brightly.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?" I really wasn't glad to see him but you should never insult a god. Gods are always bad news, especially if they make house calls.

"Ah, Rachel." Apollo sighed as if I was so ignorant. Of course to gods we are all just little dolls and we really are stupid and ignorant. "I think you know why I'm here."

I really didn't but I made a wild stab at it. "The next great prophecy, I haven't prophesied anything yet." I said as if I knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Not even close, I'm here to take you on that date you wanted!" Apollo cried happily.

"I didn't mean with you! I just said that it would be cool if I could date!" I cried exasperated. Oh Gods, no. Apollo may be super hot to most girls but I saw him as what he really was. A stupid teenage boy. "I didn't even want to steadily date! Just date. Like once or twice."

"This is one date." Apollo said confused. And he thought humans were ignorant.

"I mean with humans! Mortals like me!" I flung myself on the bed.

I'm surprised he didn't vaporize me on the spot. Lucky for me the oracle is not easily replaced.

Apollo raised his eyebrow. "So, if say, Percy Jackson asked you on a date you would say no because he technically isn't mortal."

See what I mean. A stupid teenage boy; always digging into other people's business. "He's half mortal." I leaned up to look at Apollo. I managed to control my blush so I didn't look ridiculous. "You are fully and completely immortal."

Apollo looked at me for a minute. "Sure am! And if you ever want that date. . ." He left me hanging as he wriggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "So while you are here, I've been meaning to ask, but when will I spout out the next great prophecy?"

"Well that's up to the oracle!" Apollo said nudging me playfully. "So just find your inner oracle and sing!"

In a flash he was gone. I scoffed; easier said than done. Besides I didn't contact the Oracle of Delphi, her spirit contacted me. But maybe it could work vise versa. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A rumbling sounded ahead. It was working!

The yelling snapped me out of it. It was just the kids from the capture the flag game running above the hill my cave was hidden in. Not that the entrance was hidden very well. Bright purple curtains facing the camp were kind of hard to not to see. Besides, my cave emitted an eerie green glow for some reason.

"Hey, maybe the greeks hid the flag in this weird cave!" A recognizably squeaky voice appeared outside the cave. Octavian.

"Why would they hid it in here? It's on our own side of the forest, Octavian. Besides it's too noticeable, there would be guards." A girl's voice responded harshly. Reyna.

"Exactly, no one would expect it in here. The greeks are little cheaters! I even heard talking from in there a couple seconds ago. I bet they are just waiting to jump us!" Octavian cried.

"Then why are you talking so loud? If they were in there than they would have heard us by now and attacked. Now lets go!" Reyna sounded exasperated and angry at the same time.

"I'm going in!" Octavian cried and I imagined him lifting his arm in protest. "Who's with me!"

There were a couple loud hollers of agreement. I looked around, there was no where to hide. I quickly dived behind a classic pacman game that had been placed here for my own amusement.

The noises got louder then I heard Reyna say, "Nothing is here, Octavian. Let's go!"

There were more shuffling noises and I thought I was home free until I heard Octavian yell. "Hey guys, I think I see someone. Over there by the pacman game!"

Crap. Noises got closer and soon I could Octavian looking down at me. He looked surprised to see me. I rose up at full height and still only reached his shoulders. "What are you people doing in my room!"

Octavian looked around and just seemed to realize where he was. Then he grinned like a maniac. "Looks like we have ourselves a prisoner!"

Reyna stepped up glaring at Octavian. "That's not a good idea. Rachel is the oracle and may have untouched powers. She isn't even part of the game!"

"Exactly why we need her! She will give us the advantage we need over the greeks." Octavian said and a few people nodded and started agreeing.

While Reyna and Octavian argued I looked for an escape. If only Apollo hadn't left so early, then Octavian wouldn't be bugging me. After all Octavian was a descendant of Apollo, he wouldn't cross him. I tiptoed sideways then bolted towards the door. Lightning quick a roman reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me from escaping.

"Octavian!" The boy called while I struggled. I kicked his shins and sprinted away towards the cave entrance and bumped right into Octavian who had moved in front of the entrance.

"Hey, sweetie." Octavian said trapping me in his arms. I bit him.

"Ow!" Octavian shoved me to the ground and looked at the tiny marks on his arm. "Tie her up!" He called.

Before I could defend myself again the boy who had grabbed me first shoved his way towards me with a bundle of rope. He shoved me down again and two other romans pinned me to the ground. The boy flipped me over while I struggled and managed to tie my arms together. I didn't like capture the flag any more.

I glared at Octavian as they marched me out the door with a gag in my mouth. He grinned as if this were the best thing that ever happened since Christmas. Reyna stood to the side with her followers glaring at Octavian as well. But this situation was out of my control now.

* * *

 _Like I mentioned in the description of the chapter, this story once belonged to **TheColorofBoom**_ _, a Fanfiction writer. It was put for adoption around the end of 2015, and I decided to take it after I read it and thought it was funny, different and had potential (back when I actually read fan fiction and not only write it, it was one of my favorites). Now, two to three years later, I decided it was time to start finishing it._

 _The first four chapters had been written by **TheColorofBoom**_ _but they decided to take down the story, so if you remember reading this four chapters, please don't be alarmed or even warn me about it. I will consider it very thoughtful of you, but I want to save you that warning and not to worry._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to say thanks for views and reviews on my news stories, they made my week, actually. In a week where work seemed endless and the weather seemed to make me melt, they gave me energy to wake up in the morning and use my free time to write some more._

 _So, as always, I'll give you the chapters..._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(Adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter. Also, I want to clarify that the former author of this fan-fiction is_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _. I realized somehow later that I wrote the name wring and for that, I apologize._

 _Love you, guys! Have a great weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	3. Oracle vs Augur

_I glared at Octavian as they marched me out the door with a gag in my mouth. He grinned as if this were the best thing that ever happened since Christmas. Reyna stood to the side with her followers glaring at Octavian as well. But this situation was out of her control now._

-0-

The trail through the forest was rough. We past their flag once but I don't think they really cared that I saw it's location. It was also a good thing that my gag wasn't really tied very well. I was able to spit it at Octavian. It was totally worth it just to see that expression. After that they left me gagless. In the time I had no gag I managed to convince them that the next great prophecy might start anytime. Luckily, Octavian has a high respect towards prophecies.

How I was suppose to help them win a flag in a supposedly friendly game of capture the flag was unknown. I amused myself with creating a fake prophecy to show a fake location of camp halfblood's flag. With all this competition I think they would easily believe it. At least Octavian would and I doubt Reyna would do anything about it. But he could also tell if it was fake.

With my gag gone I finally decided on annoying him to death. "So, where are we going? Is it going to be fun? Is Percy going to be there? So, what is the point of this?" I bombarded him with questions. I think I repeated a few questions but it ended up just annoyed him more. Reyna looked faintly amused.

"Would you shut up!" Octavian asked me finally. "Everyone can hear us within a five mile radius!"

I put on a dumb blonde look, mocking him. "Isn't that what you want? For everyone to see that you have the great oracle hostage?"

Octavian leaned his head against a tree frustrated. I laughed. Reyna was trying to hid her smile. I decided that Reyna was actually pretty cool and switched her over to my good guy list proving that not all Romans were bad.

As if on cue a group of people led by Annabeth came yelling over the border with their favorite battle cry, "Peanut butter!" The romans looked so confused.

"Hi guys!" I called, bringing Annabeth's attention to where we were at.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked temporarily confused.

Now was about when Octavian decided to step up and be the annoying prat he was. "Oh yes, we have Rachel in our custody. Hand us the flag and you can have your oracle back!"

Annabeth exchanged a look with her fellow campmates. Then she looked back at Octavian. "Charge!" She cried lifting her white sword.

If you haven't seen a bunch of hyperactive teenagers head into battle clutching onto battle gear you have not experienced pure terror. Unfortunately the romans are used to fighting greeks, they've been doing it since they were created.

In the blur of charging demigods someone cut my ropes and tossed me a sword. I turned to fight Reyna, the closest one towards me. Reyna winked at me then pretended to not see me. I turned towards another enemy, Octavian.

"Oracle against augur, huh!" He said grinning. He pulled out his sword and held it in front of him.

"Oracle against teddybear slayer." I corrected before swinging my sword.

We took turns swinging and defending giving each other a little challenge. For a war loving roman he didn't fight that well. I started blocking his hits in a bored fashion that seemed to anger him. My self defence sessions that I occasionally went to when I was bored taught me a lot more than I thought they did.

Finally I tried a move that Percy had taught me in his freetime. I twisted my arm disarming Octavian leaving his sword to clatter on the ground. I held my sword at his neck while we both panted in effort. Octavian slowly put his hands up, something I never expected him to do with a greek enemy. I studied him for a trick before collecting his weapon.

By this time I realised there was no fighting going on around us. I looked behind me and was surprised to see a group of greeks and romans behind me. The romans had Annabeth's group of demigods captured. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, most likely waiting for the right time to strike with her invisible cap.

"Well," I finally said addressing the group watching me. Octavian was still held at sword point. "Release the greeks."

It was amazing how fast roles were reversed. In a matter of minutes the romans were now the ones in camp halfblood's control. Annabeth appeared next to me.

"Nice job Red." She complimented studying the group in front of us. "I was just about to jump in but it looked like you had it under control."

"Thanks." I gave her a smile before Octavian interrupted us.

"Really, guys!" He cried focusing at the romans. "Reyna, you just give into the greeks just like that! There was only one enemy left and you still submitted to her!" Octavian cursed at the romans as team halfblood led the romans away to their jail.

As they left I swear I saw Reyna making small talk with her captor. The daughter of a war goddess was a little confusing on which side she had chosen. I finally decided she was against Octavian. Anything he wanted she would go against it if she could, it was actually a pretty smart strategy.

"Flag is over here." I showed Annabeth to where I had seen the roman flag. We took out the two guards and finally stood alone in front of the red flag waving in the wind.

"Take it." Annabeth suggested staring me in the eyes.

"Really?" I asked. My voice was embarrassingly squeaky at the thought of carrying the victory flag through camp.

"Why not, you defeated the other team and lead me here. It's your victory." Annabeth told me.

I looked over at the shimmering red flag. Grabbing it by it's pole I yanked it out of the ground and the colors dissolved into orange and blank. I looked at Annabeth to see her smiling at me. I may be jealous of her a bit of the time but she is definitely my friend. I smiled back and lead the way back through the woods.

Huge cheers erupted as I carried the flag past the border where the whole camp was waiting. Even some of the roman's cheered, must be the good sports, as the flag crossed the border.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" Camp halfblood cheered, lifting me upon a wave of people to show off our victory.

* * *

 _Like I mentioned in the description of the chapter, this story once belonged to **TheColorofBoom**_ _, a Fanfiction writer. It was put for adoption around the end of 2015, and I decided to take it after I read it and thought it was funny, different and had potential (back when I actually read fan fiction and not only write it, it was one of my favorites). Now, two to three years later, I decided it was time to start finishing it._

 _The first four chapters had been written by **TheColorofBoom**_ _but they decided to take down the story, so if you remember reading this four chapters, please don't be alarmed or even warn me about it. I will consider it very thoughtful of you, but I want to save you that warning and not to worry._

* * *

 _Hey, guys..._

 _Before going to what should be our business (aka, the stories), I would like to share something with you all, since you're a part of my life somehow..._

 _This morning, my parents decided to put our 17-year-old labrador to sleep. I have mixed feeling about this, since I wasn't very attached to him, but, well... 17 years is not a short time... We all knew it was coming, but just hearing it sounds bad..._

 _I appreciate all of your messages about it, for real. Just, not pity, please._

 _Anyway, here are the stories:_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** : 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood** (adopted from **TheColorofBoom** ): 1 chapter._

 _I'll see you guys next week..._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	4. Walk by the Beach

I was exhausted by the time I dragged myself to the oracle cave. Chiron had been mad at first because I went into battle without his permission. After he learned that it wasn't my fault though, I was pardoned and Octavian was stuck with doing dishes. Man, that kid gave me a glare so intense I swear I got sunburned.

From my cave I could hear the camp still celebrating without me. I had made an excuse and slipped away the second they started doing demigodly activities that I was incapable of participating in. It sucked sometimes, being the only mortal here at camp. The nymphs were sympathetic at times but on occasion they make fun of me. That's when I pull out my hairbrush and they go running. You'd think everyone in the camp believes I can turn my brush into some megaweapon the way they react.

I collapsed on my bed and in a few seconds I was out cold. I think I had a little too much punch for my own good because I dreamed of Aphrodite. Aphrodite seems to pity me or something. What she doesn't get is that it is possible for someone to swear off boys and keep their promise.

The next morning I had a splitting headache from watching Aphrodite change her looks over and over. Apparently, I have no perfect vision of what I think is beautiful. Eventually she turned into whatever she prefered at the time and started our conversation on love. Let's just say, I threw my hairbrush at her. On the bright side, it's now official that Aphrodite hates me!

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed to my vanity desk. My hairbrush was gone and replaced a pick sticky note. I almost laughed as I read it.

 _Rachel Elizabeth Dare,_

 _As a punishment for throwing your hairbrush at me... may your hair be snarly for a week._

 _Love, Aphrodite_

It's funny what Aphrodite can come up with as a punishment. Joke's on her, my hair is untamable anyway.

I felt very happy as I left my cave, my crazy hair flying behind me as I ran towards breakfast. I could hear the Aphrodite girls gossiping about me as I ran past. Their mother must have already told me my punishment with her special gleeful air. I scoff as I pass them.

Breakfast was as crowded as usual and I was presented with my ever present problem of where to eat. Instead of a table, I chose to eat at the beach. The sun was up already and shining down on the strawberry fields. I made the mistake of glancing over as Katie skipped through the fields, holding hands with Travis. Aphrodite seemed to be busy at work these days.

I sighed as I looked over the water. I had the fleeting thought of falling in love and how fun it would be. I shoved the thought out of my mind and focused on the view. The water reminded me of Percy. I quickly stood up and tried stopping the memory that came flooding in. The beach had looked just like this the time I had... I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. The time I had kissed Percy, my thoughts finished for me.

Coming back here was a bad idea, my crush of Percy was growing. Scratch that... It wasn't growing, my regret was growing. Aphrodite must have done something worse than messing up my hair. Yesterday I didn't regret my decision a bit.

"How do you deal with it?" A voice came up from behind me.

I swung around expecting it to be some god or someone who could read my thoughts. It was just Leo. "Deal with what?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"A life without love." Leo clarified, looking down at his feet as if he was embarrassed about asking the question.

I sigh, suddenly feeling sympathetic towards Leo. Of course he'd bring this to me... "You just do." I tell him softly. "You ignore your feelings and hope they go away."

There was an awkward moment of silence before my face split into a grin. "Is this about a certain somebody?" I ask, raising my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Leo, to my relief, laughed bringing us out of that awkward moment. "You wish! Leo is single, pringle, and ready to mingle!"

I arched my eyebrows hoping to get more information but Leo rolled his eyes. "Seriously chica," he said shaking his head in mock shame.

I roll my eyes back. "Oh come on. You wouldn't ask the question without someone in mind."

Leo stuck his tongue out at me and gave me his signature lopsided smile. I took that as he won't tell me about this girl that he didn't think would love him. I understood what that felt that felt like, I had felt it everyday ever since Percy and I started hanging out. I would have stuck my tongue out as well if someone asked me the same question.

Instead of leaving Leo sat next to me and looked over at me. "What happened to your hair?" He asked, pulling a disgusted face.

I laugh and playfully smack his arm. "I threw a hairbrush at Aphrodite, she is pestering me lately."

"Huh, you'd think she likes hair brushes." Leo laughed.

I smiled. "I know right!"

Leo grinned at me before clearing his throat. "I've got to... go to the forges."

I nodded and watched him trot up the hill. Apparently I was a popular girl because Reyna and Octavian approached me right as I started to leave.

I watched them come up and almost laughed at Octavian's sour expression. Reyna nudged Octavian as I crossed my arms. What did he want?

"I'm-I'm sorry for kidnapping you." Octavian muttered.

My jaw dropped and Reyna looked like she just won the olympics. Getting Octavian to apologize could easily be an olympic event. Then I grinned.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" I ask smugly.

Octavian glared. "You heard me the first time, Dare."

Dare, huh? I was used to Red but Dare works too.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again." An evil grin appears on my face.

Octavian growls. "How did you talk me into this Reyna?" He stomped off leaving Reyna and I to crack down and laugh.

"Seriously, how did you get him to apologize?" I finally asked.

Reyna smiled slyly. "He actually does feel bad, I just needed to get him to admit it."

I scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Then I know something that would have you speechless." Reyna raised her eyebrow before sticking out her hand. "Nice meeting you, Dare."

I smiled and shook her hand. I had done it when she first arrived but this was truly the first time we'd actually met, much less talk to each other. "Same."

Reyna flashed me a smile before following Octavian away from me.

* * *

 _Like I mentioned in the description of the chapter, this story once belonged to **TheColorofBoom**_ _, a Fanfiction writer. It was put for adoption around the end of 2015, and I decided to take it after I read it and thought it was funny, different and had potential (back when I actually read fan fiction and not only write it, it was one of my favorites). Now, two to three years later, I decided it was time to start finishing it._

 _The first four chapters had been written by **TheColorofBoom**_ _but they decided to take down the story, so if you remember reading this four chapters, please don't be alarmed or even warn me about it. I will consider it very thoughtful of you, but I want to save you that warning and not to worry._

* * *

 _Hello, guuys!_

 _I apologize for not posting at usual time, but this happens when you stay up late, specially on Saturday... Plus, I will admit that there were some comments about my stories worrying me- not the comments itself, everyone has the right to express._

 _What bothered me is the anonymity. It hurts more when you're a 'guest', because the anonymity reminds me of bullying (It was not my intention to get into sensitive topics, I apologize if I triggered or offended someone). Also, if you don't like it and you think my story is badly written or whatever your complain is, I have a free small advice for you... STOP READING! Saves the trouble of complaining later, uh?_

 _Anyway, into the stories..._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter. (On a side note, you think I should change the word Hot to Hawt in the title...? I'd like to hear your thoughts)_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter. This is the last chapter written by_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _and I have the blessing to continuing it... fingers crossed so you like it!_

 _I hope you guys have a great last-weekend of January!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	5. New Revelations

I woke up the next day, feeling slightly confused.

I didn't understand right away why I was suddenly confused, so I didn't give it too much thought. I changed clothes, tried to brush my already untamable hair and heading out for breakfast. I was starving! Well, they don't starve me, but I'm hungry!

"Hey, Rachel!" I waved at my interlocutor, Will Solace. He came to me, looking slightly confused but I hope it's nothing important or serious.

"Hey, Will! How are you this morning?" I greeted him back. I always tried to have a good relationship with the Apollo kids, as his father is my patron and stuff. Plus, they have no blame their father is an immature jerk.

"Good, good... Is any chance we could talk later? It's important..." He said to me. I looked at him, but nodded. "Thanks, I have Archery lessons to give after breakfast, so afterwards?"

"Sure, but... wouldn't you rather talk about it when we have breakfast?" _If what Will wants to tell me is important, I could sit at his table today..._

"I rather not let the others find out... It would shock them too bad..." I raised my eyebrow, but, nodded choosing to say nothing. Will waved me goodbye, before I picked my food. I had decided on some toast and cheese for today, and decided to offer some to Athena, hoping that her logical and rational thinking could help me along the way. Then, I went to sit with the Romans.

"Good morning, Reyna." I sat next to her, as she was the only one awake that early. Reyna looked at me, as if she was thinking what was up to before nodding. "We haven't had the proper time to talk, so I guessed you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course not! And you're right, we haven't had the proper time to talk." She agreed with me, smiling. "So, you know everyone around here?"

"Some more than others. Who are you interested in?" _What I was missing! A girl using me as a matchmaking agency!_

"No one in particular, though I'm interested in knowing a little bit of everyone... including you." I raised my eyebrow, but chose to say nothing. "For example, that girl with the bandana on her head..." She points at Clarisse, who was smacking the back of Chris' head. "Is she her girlfriend or something?"

"Dating, definitely dating." I said without thinking. I took my toast and bit it. "It would be really weird to find someone who isn't taken... Unless you count younger than 12, when they still think cooties are a real thing..." I found myself saying, making Reyna laugh a little. I shrugged, smirking. "And most of Aphrodite- Venus' kids like to have more than one relationship a year, so they're forever single." I explained to her.

"Piper's not like that, right?" She pursed her lips, looking at the Aphrodite table, where Jason was guiding Piper and standing behind her, while she sat down and said something to him, smiling.

"Piper is a diamond among them. Rare and exotic. Just the kind Aphrodite likes..." I tried to relax her, smiling. "I like that you're concern for Jason, but I assure you that both of them are gonna be together for a long time..." I patted her hand gently.

"Y- yes. That- that's a relief..." She sounded indecisive, but said nothing, finishing my breakfast in peace.

"Hey, would you like taking a walk by the beach?" I offered her, thinking she needed some kind of distraction. She nodded and we got up from the table, just in time for Octavian's arrival, who looked at me in a very weird way. I blinked a little, surprised by it, but it was gone the second he sat down to eat. I glanced at Reyna, who shrugged it and we went to the beach.

We didn't talk much, probably that suffocated her a little, so I decided to be a silent friend, just in case she wanted to shout and scream or even start crying. But no, Reyna was very collected and gazed the horizon once in a while. Finally, she looked at me, kind of nostalgic.

"Must be nice to have freedom..." She mumbled. I said nothing and rather allow her to talk her heart out. "To be whoever you want to be, without caring what the others think of you..."

"It has its ups and downs." I admitted to her, making her look at me. "Sure, I can reinvent myself as many times as I want, but I think that comes with the benefits of being a teenager, right?" I wasn't really sure where this was going to, but I tried to be supportive.

"I guess I never had time to be a proper teenager..." Reyna explained to me and I found myself nodding. "I had to grew up very fast and proper all the time, guess I don't actually know what it is to be, um... _loose_?" I smirked and wrapped a friendly arm around her.

"Well, that's not hard to recover yet. You're young, and you have a Legion under your command, yes. I won't even deny their existance, but Reyna..." I turned to look at her, serious. "Do you think your friend would be comfortable around you if you haven't discovered yourself? Would your mother be happy that you haven't discovered the proper way of being you? And I know you Romans don't have much contact with your gods and stuff..." I continued talking before she could interrupt me. "Trust me when I say, if you're not happy with yourself, no one will be."

Reyna stared at me after my short, yet I think inspiring speech that I should take as an advice too and grabbed my shoulders with both hands. I thought that she was going to give me a hug, that I was more than willing to give back, but she caught me a little off guard.

She leaned over and kissed me.

Not a proper kiss, more of a peck, but it seriously caught me off guard, making me stand in my place like a statue. After I stared at her in surprise, she smiled and simply, left me there. I had to blink fast to make the blood reach my brain, but when it did, I had one thought only.

 _Aphrodite, what are you playing at?!_

* * *

 _Morning, guys..._

 _I really don't have much to share, plus my strength is leaving me quickly... I feel so tired lately... Like, seriously, I want to lay in bed and read all day! Not good for daily me... Will any of you be watching the SuperBowl? I have to wait to see JT performance later..._

 _Anyway, here are the chapters of this week!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter._

 _I'll see you next weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	6. Clearing Things

_Aphrodite, what are you playing at?!_

-0-

After I blinked and cursed Aphrodite in my mind a little more, I stomped the sand of the beach, totally upset.

As much as my heart could be breaking by the thought of hurting her, I had to tell Reyna the truth, as I can't let her believe that I reciprocate the feelings. I had a lots of mixed emotions in me at the moment, and the last thing I wanted to do it was facing them. I'm terrible at confrontation and I'm much worst when it's myself we're talking about.

I decided to go see Will, surely the poor thing was waiting for me. As he said he will, Will was by the Archery field, but the classes hadn't started yet, so I took that in my advantage.

"Will!" I called him. He looked at me and released a sigh in resignation. "What is going on? Why you wanted to see me in private?" I bombed him with questions and he did the only thing ut came to his mind to calm me down: he grabbed me by my arms and held me still. However, I reacted worst. "Please, don't kiss me you too..."

"Rachel, why would I- ' _kiss you too_ '?" He interrupted himself after properly hearing me. He looked confused and curious about it, so I told him what had happened with Reyna and how it had ended. I noticed he wanted to laugh, but turned serious at the end. "Never imagined Reyna could swing for that team... Can you?"

"I didn't know either and I don't know!" I answered his questions, groaning. "And, even if I could, I regret to inform you that I just like boys, I'm pretty sure of it!" He raised an eyebrow at me, making me blush. "Fine, I may have fantasized about it, but I'm not totally into it!" _Damned that truth ability!_ Will simply shook his head and sat by a rock.

"Well, then you're not gonna appreciate what I need to tell you..." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow and he handed me a package with paint and brushes.

"I- I don't get this..." I admitted to him. Will, however, had that look that said ' _I know you have a faint idea of what's going in on here_ '. I did have an idea, or some sort of faint idea, but I didn't want to believe it. He wasn't serious, was he? "So, this present..."

"Appeared in the end of my bed, with a note saying, ' _To Rachel_ '... And since I have no siblings called Rachel, I'm assuming Hermes didn't delivered..." Will sounded tired, but I thought he was going to flip when he hears me next.

"Hermes didn't. Your father is trying to woo me to date him."

Will stared at me for a few seconds before laughing hard. I smiled timidly and looked around, hoping that he wasn't attracting a crowd. It wouldn't be easy to explain why he was laughing, so I was glad we were alone. Suddenly, his laugh started to die and stared at me like if I was insane. I simply stared back at him, blushing but serious and his smile completely died.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I nodded and that's when Will actually flipped in anger. "What the Hades does he think he's playing at?! His own Oracle?! Is he insane? Are you insane?!" He shouted at the sky, while I tried to calm him and stop him from getting hurt.

"Will, Will, please! Stop shouting!" I warned him, looking around. He stopped shouting and looked at me. "He's trying to woo me because I said I wanted a date or two with _mortals_..." I stressed the last word and Will's brain did the connection, which was pathetic.

"Classic of him... Wanting to show who is better..." He grumbled and sat back again, but I sat with him this time, rubbing his back.

"Will, I know he's your Dad and my Patron, but I rather go out with Octavian or Reyna instead of your father..." Will smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes, a little glad that I could make him laugh. "Well, and even then, I would consider other choices, your father being in the end of the list... But, if I want him away from me for a while, I'd have to accept..."

"You do know he'll try to charm you- not literally, mind you -but, you know...?" Will warned me and I nodded.

"Which is why I was planning on asking him for a swear before I agree to do it..." I'm not stupid, I knew Apollo would cheat his way in, either trying to charm me or sabotaging other dates I might have with other people. "Would you like to help me with this...? I would need some kind of wingman, just in case things go south or anything..."

"Thought you'd only have one date- wait, you're actually taking the chance to date?" I nodded. "He allowed it."

"He said I could date, but he assumed I'd only date him instead of someone else, but he can't force that on me..." I explained to him. "But, would you help me with the other ones...? If I ever have other ones, that's it..." I confessed. Maybe the whole ' _virgin Oracle_ ' thing is a little warning to everyone. Will thought for a minute, before nodding.

"On one condition..."

"Will, you don't need to put conditions, I will help you in anything you ask..." I replied, rubbing his shoulder gently. He took a deep breath and looked at me, blushing. I didn't know why, but I sensed the worst coming my way. "Please, don't tell me you want a date with me too..."

"What? No!" He shook his head and I relaxed. "I, um... I want you to help me get a date-"

"Of course I'll help you-!"

"-with Nico di Angelo." He continued, as if I hadn't interrupted him. I stopped in my tracks, not surprise about his preference, but of his choice of boy, but nodded anyway. I didn't know how this was going to be, but if I can help him, I will.

"We have a deal."

* * *

 _Hi, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but it was a very hectic weekend, as well as Carnaval and, unsurprisingly, the weather changes made my allergies come back again... Remember, when things get bad, they can get worse and worst!_

 _Anyway, today is a multiple update. I won't only post last weekend's chapters, but also this weekend. Also, I will post my be-late Valentine's Day present to my lovable BF who means everything for me... (In advance, babe, I apologize if the story is crap...)_

 _Anyway, here they are!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _ **You Call Him Devil, I Call Him Dad - Lucifer**_ _: Unique Chapter!_

 _I'll see you next weekend, as I'm planning to have several chapters before I leave on vacations... I'll let you know details!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	7. The Suitors

Will and I had agreed to wait a couple of days before summoning Apollo.

During those days, being more aware of what was happening around me, I saw several people looking funnily at me. Well, not funnily like if I was dressed up as a clown, but... differently. Like, Octavian. Every time I was around, he would stared at me and had a longing face, before catching that I was looking at him and looking away, blushing.

Leo was one of those people as well, but his way was louder and differently. He would bump into me, all carefree and joking and then, do something out the ordinary, typical Leo, like handing me a small box with some trinkets in it. I later discovered what those trinkets did and I'd be very happy next time that Capture The Flag leads someone to my cave.

Nico, to Will's utter disappointment, was showing a little more interest in me, which kind of shocked me too. He would show up around and not talk to anyone, but if I was around, he would start a conversation. And since I've been spending some time with Will, he was talking to him too, though as much as I would like to. Nico focused his attention on me, which was both flattering and unnerving.

Reyna was a complete different tale! After the stunt she pulled on the beach, that I'm glad no one had found out yet, she was away, mingling in the crowd of people and almost avoiding me completely. If I pass by, no matter the reason, she would glance at me and smirk, making me raise my eyebrows and blush a little. After that, she goes back to whatever she was doing at the moment, no raising suspicious.

"I think is time..." I mumbled to Will the next morning, not sounding too sure. Will nodded and, to my surprise, he handed me pen and paper. "What I'm suppose to do with this?"

"Write your rules and then, we'll call him." He suggested and, since I had no clue of what to do, thought it was a productive and very effective way of wasting time and organizing my ideas. I grabbed the items and headed to my cave, thinking that I could have some peace and quiet, but I found a very surprising guest.

"What are you doing here?" My words startled him, almost making him drop the painting he was looking at. When he managed to put the painting back to its place, he turned to see me, blushing.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened in the last Capture the Flag..." I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You already apologized for that, Octavian" I recognized, crossing my arms. He must have sensed I was getting angry, but quite the opposite, as I was very curious on why he was here.

"Yes, I gave you a public apology..." He began, but I already noticed where this was going. "...but nonetheless, I apologize..." He stood there, fidgeting with his feet and I relaxed a little "Yeah, well... I, um... I'm sorry I bothered you, that's a nice painting... I- I have to go..." He rambled and left, blushing a little. I smiled to myself, thinking that was a nice gesture of him.

Sighing, I sat down on my bed and began to write all the rules that I considered important that Apollo would have to follow. I decided that, instead of making him swear only, I'd make him sign the rules, as a contract. In that way, I wouldn't have to remember everything and I could relax a little.

While I was writing, it occurred to me that, in a future, I may not be the only Oracle that will wonder how it would be dating. And I'm sure I wasn't the only Oracle wondering how it would be in the past. So, I decided to make them in a way that Apollo will have to comply each time a new Oracle is faced with indecision. I smiled to myself thinking about his gaping mouth when he reads this!

 _ **Oracle Rules of Dating**_

 _1- If the Oracle want to experience a relationship, within the rules of being an Oracle (meaning nothing that affects the VIRGIN part of the deal, like making love or having blood children, unfortunately), Apollo MUST allow it._

 _2- The Oracle can have as many dates as stipulated by Apollo while choosing a boyfriend/girlfriend with each candidate._

 _2.1- If Apollo is chosen to be one of the candidates, he MUST NOT force himself upon his OWN Oracle. He MUST play fairly as a mortal._

 _3- Apollo will not interfere in any aspect of the dating of his Oracle with anyone she chooses. (Unless is a backstabbing bastard or the life of any of them is in live-or-die danger)._

 _3.1- If Apollo is the one the Oracle chooses, Apollo MUST be completely loyal or the Oracle will be dumping his sunny butt without mercy._

 _4- Apollo will not influence ANY decision into the chosen one by the Oracle to date._

 _5- Once the Oracle had decided if she want to continue a long-term relationship with her chosen one, Apollo can or not approve and, when or if he rejects it, he MUST give rational reasons._

 _6- If Apollo approves of the Oracle's chosen one, he will be FORBIDDEN of interfering in the relationship. (Unless is a backstabbing bastard or the life of any of them is in live-or-die danger)._

 _7- If the relationship moves to a more permanent ground (aka, marriage), Apollo MUST inform the Oracle's chosen one of the rules for such situation (And, since it haven't been one before, the rules MUST and WILL BE rational and logical, as well as reachable)._

After a while of scratching and rewriting words and rereading it out loud, I was happy with the result. In my case, I doubted that I would reach the ' _marriage_ ' part of the deal, but someone after me could manage! I know Apollo is supposed to be the God of Prophecies, but I bet that he didn't even see this one coming!

* * *

 _Hi, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but it was a very hectic weekend, as well as Carnaval and, unsurprisingly, the weather changes made my allergies come back again... Remember, when things get bad, they can get worse and worst!_

 _Anyway, today is a multiple update. I won't only post last weekend's chapters, but also this weekend. Also, I will post my be-late Valentine's Day present to my lovable BF who means everything for me... (In advance, babe, I apologize if the story is crap...)_

 _Anyway, here they are!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _ **You Call Him Devil, I Call Him Dad - Lucifer**_ _: Unique Chapter!_

 _I'll see you next weekend, as I'm planning to have several chapters before I leave on vacations... I'll let you know details!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	8. Contract Deal

_I know Apollo is supposed to be the God of Prophecies, but I bet that he didn't even see this one coming!_

-0-

I actually don't know how to summon Apollo at will. I never had the need to call him.

I think I could pass my lifetime if I never have to see him again.

But, these were special circumstances and I had Will as my backup, who didn't like the game his own father was playing. Though Will understood the reason why his father was a playboy and such, he was drilled in his head from previous and elder siblings that the Oracle was a sacred person and will be respected (thought none of Will's siblings had seen an alive Oracle since the beginning of War World Two).

"Relax, alright?" I rubbed his shoulder, before we did this. He had read and laughed at it, saying they didn't give room for any slip or trick. He was impressed by my explanations and details.

"I want to strangle him..." Will admitted, his hands curling into fists. I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet about it. He soon was relaxing and mentally calling for his father, who appeared a nano second later.

"Will! How is- oh, hello Rachel!" Apollo greeted us, changing completely his character when seeing each of us. Will was trying not to explode and i was trying not to roll my eyes at everything. "Have you- have you thought of my deal?"

"Actually, I have." I admitted, taking him by surprise. "But-"

"Excellent!" Apollo interrupted me, snapping his fingers and changing his clothes to something I hadn't see anywhere but in movies. A three-piece black suit with a top hat and a cane in matching colors. His shoes were black and shiny, while his smile was even whiter. I blinked at him, shocked, not even saying how Will reacted. "Now, I'll change your clothes, but you have to tell me your favorite color-"

"Apollo..." I tried for the first time, gently.

"-I can't assume as you can like golden like me, you could like silver, though that would mean you favorite my sister-"

"Apollo..." I called him a second time, a little louder, but he continued to ignore me.

"-then again, your favorite color could be blue, though I dread to know as to why it's your favorite color-"

"DAD!" Will shouted, cutting him mid-speech. Apollo finally paid attention to his surroundings and saw that we were both trying to get his attention. "Will you just shut up for a minute and listen to what we have to say?!" I was shocked to see Will reacting that way, though it was more than justified from him. Though, I feared for his life, honestly. Apollo crossed his arms, very relaxed.

"Will, there's no need to shout, and tell me what you want to tell me..." Apollo invited him to talk and I sensed Will was about to explode. But, before that could happened, I tossed the contract to Apollo's face, who caught it. "What is this?" He wondered, pulling it back.

"That, is a contract between you and the current host of the Oracle of Delphi in concern with the dating aspect." I replied, serious, though I was blushing a little because of how nervous I was. Apollo shared a look between us and the contract, before laughing softly. Soon, he was laughing louder, but we weren't laughing along.

"That- that's a good one... good one...?" I could hear the doubt in his voice, once he saw us serious and not laughing. "You're not serious, are you?!" I nodded.

"Apollo, I can't be the only nor the first host of the Oracle that wondered what it is dating... So, I wrote a contract that covers the basics respecting _you_ and, in this case, me and dating." I summarized for him. Apollo had his mouth opened and his jaw was almost hanging down, I would had laughed if I wasn't that nervous. "Could you please, read it before burning it?" I don't know why I say that, but better safe than sorry, right?

"Fine..." He grumbled and started to read the contract, his frown never leaving his face, which was funny because with the top hat and stuff. "Well, it's nice to know I was included in the list of suitors..." He mumbled, slightly pleased, giving me a look could said 'I knew you'd come to your senses' or something like it.

"You can be included in the list of suitors by any Oracle..." I stopped his smugness and took the contract from him. "In fact-" I added something quickly before returning it to him, who read them out loud, between fury and curiousness.

" _2.2 If the Oracle choose any other god/goddess to be a candidate, he or she MUST play fairly and like a mortal_?!" He read. Will looked at me, as if saying ' _what are you playing at?_ '. I just shrugged. " _3.2 If a god/goddess is the one the Oracle choose, he or she MUST be loyal or the Oracle can dump their godly butt_... Like that would happen!" Apollo snorted, smirking.

"Did you read the part that if I choose you, you have to do the same?" I sweetly pointed it out and his face turned pale gently.

"But, Rachel, darling..." He tried and I let him talk. "Y-You know I _have to have_ descendants... I mean, it's part of me..." I shrugged, checking my nails, which made him more furious.

"I'm not one to share, Apollo... Besides, those are rules for you to follow, not for me." I explained to him. "So, what would it be? A quiet observation or your ego is too bruised up you need to continue in this stupid quest or yours?" I honestly gave crap if Apollo tried to woo me. Sure, I'd have a nice dinner but he'll leave the second he sees a shorter skirt. I'm not bothered by it.

"I'm in." And he signed it.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	9. Date 1: Apollo

_"I'm in." And he signed it._

-0-

When Apollo signed the contract, it turned gold and unbreakable.

The good part of the contract is that future Oracles could add some stipulations to mine, like if Apollo in a future allowed us to have kids, how many kids would it be appropriate and stuff (I'm making up the last part, as there's _no way_ Apollo would let us have kids with someone, no matter how far or close in the future are we).

After Apollo signed it, I nodded and told him I'd go change for our ' _date_ ' and he'd have to wait and ask Chiron for permission for me to leave. Though a formality, I wanted him to experience what it was to be a demigod and date like a mortal. He, of course, went away huffing and complaining that ' _I couldn't do that to the God of the Sun_ ', but I cared little about the titles right now.

Will came to me to my cave and started to help me. We finally settled in a breezy summer dress that wasn't that flashy, but it could be used for a hang out, as if saying ' _I'm not into you, but I want to give it a shot anyway_ '. I didn't even put make-up on, as I didn't want Apollo to get the wrong impression of me, that I produce just for him.

He couldn't be more wrong about that.

Will was like my chaperone, but he knew that he couldn't get out of Camp without permission, so I was alone in the city today. When we arrived to Big House, Apollo had lost the top hat and three-piece suit, which I was grateful for it, but he wasn't the only one waiting for me. Well, I don't think they were waiting for me, more like they just happened to be around and coincided there.

However, by Apollo's smile, they hadn't coincided.

"Mind if you keep an eye on them?" I whispered to Will, once I saw who was there. "I have the feeling your Dad is not following the rules completely..." Will nodded and, putting on a fake smile, he hugged me and talked louder.

"Take care of yourself and, if you need any help, just IM me, alright...?" I smiled at his concern and nodded. Apollo used that moment to butt in and brag.

"She's going in a date with me, son. Like I'd let something happen to her..." The small crowd of 'passers-by' gasped after hearing those words and I could swear I saw some of them blushing or even paling. I tried not to pay attention to them and focused my frown to Apollo, who was smug about it.

"Try not to bring her back pregnant." Will's comeback made me chuckle, as it was the perfect burn for Apollo, who looked serious and a little pale. I smirked and kissed Will's cheek. "Have fun..."

"I will, Will." I told him, before sharing a glance at Apollo. "Well, coming or not?" I wondered to him, walking to the Camp's borders not even waiting for him. I heard him catching up with me and I feared this was going to be one of those meetings I'd have to be tiptoeing in case I did something inappropriate.

* * *

The date started well, but went downhill pretty quickly.

But, to be honest, I wouldn't expect anything less from a date with the teenager god of many many things!

He took me into a restaurant that was really expensive, a restaurant that not even my own father had walked into, as the rumor said you'd have to be in waiting list for a year! For eating in a restaurant? It was insane! Anyway, he walked us in there and chose a table of two by the window. I hadn't even opened my menu when he started to flirt with the waiter.

The _waiter_.

It was a bit shocking that he was showing his male-likeness now, but I shrugged it off, reading the menu. By the time I had decided I wanted some ravioli to eat, he knew the waiter's entire life and I could swear I heard him tell him that they'd see each other later today. Thankfully, the waiter had brought us some water, so I could drown my complains in it.

I have to give Apollo a B+ for the effort in trying to have his attention completely in me, asking me questions and stuff. But, it sounded like a monologue and not a conversation, as he didn't share anything back. I ate my food in silence, which reminded me a night with my parents. Apollo didn't even finish his food, as he had excused himself to ' _go to the bathroom_ '. No one is in the bathroom for an hour.

I took a deep breath and, doing something completely out of character for me, I ordered some whiskey. The female bartender gave me a look, but I told her to put it on the tab of my ' _date_ '. I drank only two glasses and I was completely wasted. Like, really bad. I had never got drunk in my life before! And, since Apollo hadn't returned yet, I left the restaurant, but the maître was kind enough to get me a taxi.

I told the driver, a elderly man with a stern look, or probably that was because of my drunk state, took me back to Camp, while I giggled and told him all things I knew from Apollo, like that I knew he was in the bathroom with a male waiter and that he could be with multiple woman at the time. By the time he dropped me off, I was asking myself out loud how could I ever decided to go out with him.

I don't remember crossing the border or even seen Peleus. I had my eyes clouded by tears and I was ready to take a nap.

The last thing I remember was a mop of blonde hair catching me before I hit the floor.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	10. The Aftermath

I woke up with the biggest headache I could ever get.

I held my head while trying to sit up, but I was dizzy and I had to go down again soon. I couldn't do anything hut groan in pain and close my eyes thanks to the blinding sun that was coming directly to me. That only made me angry and turned around, so I could get some shadow.

"Go away!" I complained. I ignored if I was with someone, but I was asking _someone_ in particular to leave me alone.

"Sure you don't want an aspirin?" Will's voice was gentle and soft and that made me open my eyes a little. He was crunched up to my hight, with a glass of water and an aspirin. I groaned one more time, but took it and drank it. "Now, wanna tell me what happened?"

"Would you go running to your father and try to beat the crap out of him...?" I wondered to him, only to see him pursing his lips. "Then, I won't tell you..." I concluded, acting like a little spoiled child. Will sighed and crossed his heart, promising me. "He was with the _waiter_ in the bathroom..." I didn't need to say more, as Will looked fuming, but stayed in place.

"To be fair, we all knew what we were getting into it..." Will tried to be rational. I looked at him.

"Let's play _Hypothetical_..." I announced. My headache was still there, but my anger was building in me again. "If you're dating someone you know that bats for both teams... which one would hurt you the most? The same sex team? Or the team that's your totally opposite?" Will didn't even answered, lowering his head. "Thought so..."

"You would had accepted it if it was a girl...?"

"No, but I wouldn't had drunk two glasses of whiskey because of it..." I admitted, holding my head again. Will looked concerned, so he made me go back to bed.

"Go to sleep... We'll talk later..." He promised me, stroking my hair. In my slumber, I could see a blonde hair checking on me, but I couldn't made out the silhouette. I tried not to pay attention to it, not wanting to be disappointed again.

Time passed in my sleep, and when my body decided it was time to get up, it was dark outside. Will had been kind enough to leave me some food to eat once I woke up. _How sweet of him..._ too bad he bats for the other team. And that he has forbidden to see me as something more. _Meh, I'll live..._ I decided to eat some, trying not to focus on the fact that, by now, everyone knew of what had happened to me.

Talking about embarrassments.

"The frown doesn't match you..." I heard from my left, only to see someone I didn't think I'd see here.

"What are you doing here, Nico?" I asked him, more curious than anything. He shrugged and sat next to me. "Don't get me wrong, lovely to see you, but you're not the time of walking the Infirmary _willingly_..." He chuckled and nodded.

"True, but after the rumors around, I just wanted to see if you were OK..." I blushed, surprised at his confession. _Was he really worried about me?_ "Will has been a wreck of nerves lately..." _Or maybe..._

"I've been asking too much of him." I recognized, softly. "Thought you guys didn't get along..." He shrugged again.

"Not all the time, but I don't hate him..." He clarified. I nodded and ate a little more. "Rachel, can I ask you something?" I looked at him, curious. "Is was true that you were in a date with Apollo?" I swallowed hard and nodded, there was no point into hiding it now. "Why?" The sound of his voice didn't give me the ' _I'm disappointed of you_ ' vibe I was expecting. More like, ' _why would you do something like that?_ '.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't want to." If rumors are being spread, let's spread them right... "But, I got curious about dating and stuff and Apollo assumed I was talking about him... Knew it wouldn't end well, but you cannot say I didn't try!" I smirked, trying to sound positive. "Anyway, I did it, so I could ' _date_ ' some other people and stuff... Feared I'd have some disastrous dates if I didn't agree with him first..."

"That makes more sense of what everyone is saying-"

"I'd rather not find out what they're saying about me, Nico." I stopped him, serious. "I really don't wanna know..."

"Well, you have Cabin 7 at your feet, for what their father did to you..." His smirk was enough to make me chuckle. "Actually, I wanted to know something else..." I waited for him to speak. "When you get out of here, that's it, would you like to go in a picnic with me?"

Blink once.

Blink twice.

"Nico di Angelo, are you asking me out on a date?" I spoke the words, unsure of what he was asking me.

"If that's how you wanna see it, then yes. I'm asking you on a date." Nico repeated, a little unsure of his words, but I sensed confidence in them. I smiled and nodded to him. "Great, I'll tell Will to let me know when you're getting out, so I can plan everything..."he smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand, before leaving the Infirmary.

I was left gobsmacked and giddy at the same time. Sure, my first date was horrible, but maybe Nico can make it up in his own unique style! Of course, there's also the possibility of him trying to actually find out which side does he prefer and could end like last night, but I'm sure of one thing and it's that, if Nico di Angelo decides that I'm not for him, he won't leave my heart broke in pieces.

Of that, I'm completely sure.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	11. Date 2: Nico

Even though I was released from the Infirmary the next morning, my date with Nico took a couple of days later.

When Will found out that Nico had asked me out, he almost skews me in anger, but I pointed out that, while I'm still committed to get him a date with Nico, he had to remember that it was Nico's choice to ask me and that, while I don't have a formal title, or ' _hold_ ' as the Aphrodite girls would say, on him, he could pursue away, happily. He wasn't happy, but he accepted it.

The night before our date, Nico pulled me aside from dinner and told me that he'd wait for me at the edge of the woods and that I had nothing to fear. I nodded, looking optimistic and going back to dinner. That night, I had decided to eat alone, but soon Leo and, to my surprise, Reyna, joined me.

"Never pegged you for liking emos, RED." Leo joked, but I pursed my lips.

"Nico is a friend, and I'm sure we'll leave as friends if this doesn't work out." I stated, serious. Leo raised his hand in defense, but his goofy smile was still there. "Why? You have a crush on Nico?" I teased him back, earning a blushing Leo, but he played it with confidence.

"Too hot for him, _chica_!" He argued, lighting his hands. Reyna immediately put them out with water. "Reyna!"

"You gonna burn something, Valdez." She warned him. I saw a flash of sadness on Leo, I'm assuming calling him Valdez was Calypso's thing. Reyna either didn't notice or faked not noticed and continued talking to me. "Are you sure you want to do this with Nico? I mean, it could turn out badly like with Apollo-"

"Unlike Apollo, Nico is a gentleman that would not divert his attention from his date, even when he's not interested." I didn't know why I was defending him, but it just felt right. Nico hadn't done anything yet and people are attacking him with no reason. Stupid Hades' stigma... "Now, if you excuse me, I'll go to bed, since I have a date tomorrow... Engage me when your brain does that too!" I finished, walking to my cave, slightly furious. Maybe I wasn't that into Nico, but the poor kid hasn't done anything!

* * *

I woke up the next morning, slightly anxious.

I was getting ready to go down for breakfast, when I noticed a teddy bear that wasn't there before. I looked around, as if I was expecting someone to pop out and say ' _Gotcha!_ ' or something. But, no one jumped, so I figured it was safe to grab it. It was a honey-fur bear, with nothing special, except for the note on its hands.

' _I really liked the way you looked in your dress the other day... Too bad Apollo didn't appreciate it... I would have._ '

Perplexed and blushing, I blinked in surprise at the note. It wasn't signed or anything, just an ambiguous handwriting. _Apparently, someone else had seen me wearing that dress..._ Wait, what if it was one of the ones gathered there? Could it had been Nico? Leo? Maybe Reyna? Not Octavian, unfortunately... the poor kid hates everything related to me. I decided not to give it too much thought and placed the teddy in my bed and go for breakfast.

After that, Will came with me, gritting his teeth in jealousy, poor guy, to help me dress for my date. This time, a pair of khaki shorts and a v-neck T-shirt and sandals, nothing special. Will, trying to get closer to Nico, used the excuse of helping me to know if I had to bring something, but Nico said that everything was taken care of. Will, of course, wasn't happy.

"Will, I promise, I'll talk in your behalf." I promised him. Will sighed and nodded, hugging me. I knew I'd have to talk to him, but I was going to be late, so I headed to the woods and Nico was there, waiting for me. "And here I thought I'd have to wait for you..." He smirked the only way he knew.

"Raised in the forties, taught to be a gentleman..." He explained, taking his hand out. He was wearing his normal, black clothes with his jacket and aviator glasses. I took his hand and followed him inside the woods. For my security, we didn't venture too deep, as Nico had arranged a picnic in a small clare. I smiled and sat over the stretched fabric. "I took the liberty of asking Will what was your favorite drink..." He pulled out a bottle if my favorite soda and I smiled.

"You seemed to be spending awful time with Will..." I pointed out, just pointed out. Nico nodded, sighing.

"I will admit that, while I think you're great, I might look to boys too and Will isn't that bad..." I was shocked by that confession. "I hope I wasn't too direct-"

"Nico." I interrupted him, gently. "If you wanna have dates with other people, I'm OK with it..." I admitted to him, smiling softly. "I'm not sure where this will lead, but I really don't want to repeat what happened with Apollo, so while we're not official, you don't have to explain anything to me..."

"That, I will confess, it's a great relief." He released a deep, held breath and I chuckled. "So, what do we do of this?"

"So, since it's obvious you're still finding yourself, I guess we can take this as a hang out between friends and we'll see what happened." I decided and he agreed. Part of my mind was telling me that he wasn't the one behind the teddy bear, but I wasn't that worried about it now.

I'd lie to say that I had a bad time. Nico is a great listener and, even though I talked a lot, I felt like he listened to me and, little by little, he was getting loose to me. I may not gained someone I could call boyfriend, but sure as Hell I had gained a new friend.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	12. Kidnapped Again

The next day of my date with Nico happened something that I never thought possible again.

I was kidnapped... _again_!

But, unlike the previous experience where was a small battle of Capture the Flag in the middle, this once was without warning and without a situation of the sort around me. Although, _technically_ , I couldn't be naming it kidnapping, I wasn't taken somewhere I didn't know. More like _I'm-being-dragged-against-my-will-but-I-know-I-won't-get-hurt_ sort of thing.

It all started in the morning when I went to get my breakfast. Since I had a wonderful time with Nico the previous day, I decided to be nice and to make my morning offer to Hades. The poor guy doesn't have enough people respecting him... After that, I sat with Will and told him everything about the date the day before.

Will put all his efforts in looking like he was interested in what I was saying, but he was lost to me the second I say that Nico could be open to date him. After that, his eyes were all glassy and nodded in at the proper times, but I used that moment to tell him that we were abducted by aliens and this, was his reply.

"That sounds nice."

Of course, when he hear one of his siblings screaming that Nico and I had been abducted by aliens, he realized I was fooling with him for not paying attention. We spent the remains of breakfast explaining to the younger ones that I or Nico weren't abducted and that I was doing that cause Will wasn't paying attention to me. Will apologized profoundly.

"Go, Will..." I encouraged him. Will raised an eyebrow, unsure, but I pushed him towards Nico and he gave me a bright smile and a hug. That was the last thing I saw as a black bag was placed over my head and my arms were restricted, while being dragged away. "Who the heck you think you are?! Let me go and I'll kick your sorry butts!" I screamed hard, but I was lifted from the floor.

Why all the weird things happen to me?

"Here we are, girls!" The totally recognizable voice of Piper McLean confused the heck out of me. All my attackers left me on the floor and pulled away the bag on my face. I blinked several minutes to accustomed to the light when I identified the perpetuators of the crime. I released a loud groan.

"Wasn't easier to ask me to come along?!" I shouted at them. Hazel hid behind Piper, who looked apologetic, but was blushing. Reyna was smirking but Annabeth was frowning and raising an eyebrow. I couldn't believe that my girl friends would do this to me.

"Maybe you aren't you." Annabeth started, and I had to stare at her. Clearly, she lost her mind.

" _Annie_ here believes you have been replaced by someone else, as the Rachel she knows would never go out in dates." Piper explained and I finally understood what was happening. Looking closely, I could see the fear in Annabeth's eyes and I relaxed, though it didn't mean I liked what had happened. "I, on the other hand, think you were smart enough to pull one over Apollo, who gave you green light."

"I'm here in behalf of the Romans." _Ha! Only you believe that crap, Reyna..._ "We take Vestals vows very seriously."

"Oh, really?" I replied, sarcastically and she had the decency of looking slightly guilty. "What do you believe, Hazel? Haven't heard anything from you..." I pointed out to the shy member of the group.

"I honestly don't care much..." She said, shrugging. "I am myself bending the rules, so why not you?" I nodded at her honesty.

"Why, thank you, Hazel." I thanked her, before turning to all of them. "Yes, I'm Rachel. And yes, I pulled one over Apollo. And yes, I take my vows very seriously too, Reyna. But, there are ways and ways... I won't be the first Oracle asking the question and I won't be the last..."

"And what is that question?" Annabeth crossed her arms, frowning.

"How to be like everyone else." That made her purse her lips and I spoke directly to her. "Listen, Annabeth... Just because I got permission to date doesn't mean I will take Percy away from you... Don't look that surprise, I realized immediately what was this about..." I shut her gently, when she opened her mouth. "One, the guy is head over heels for you and two, who told you that's the only egg in the basket?" Annabeth frowned, but relaxed once she understood my metaphor, hugging me.

"The only egg in the basket...?" Hazel wondered, not understanding. Piper leaned on her ear and explained to her. "Oh!"

"In that case, I propose a girls' night, here at camp." Reyna suggested. I shrugged, not really caring and slightly happy that the other could come. However, my happiness was going to be short, but I ignored that at the moment.

"Sorry, Reyna... It's my weekly night-date with Percy..." Annabeth apologized, once she leaned back from my hug. I nodded, understanding.

"Jason, Leo and I are going to see my Dad..." Piper shook her head. "He's around promoting a new movie and he called us to see him!" I glanced at Hazel, pleading her in my mind that she didn't have plans.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to be busy, as Chiron asked me to call for Arion..." I closed my eyes, cursing my luck. "Apparently, he has a job for him, but I don't think Arion will allow to be tamed..."

"Sounds like it's only us, RED..." Reyna wrapped her arm around my shoulders, smirking. I smiled back, completely fake I must add, and nodded. "Looks like we're having a date, girl..." She whispered on my ear, making me pale for a second, but shook it off for the girls' sake.

I really don't know what Reyna has in store for me.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	13. Date 3: Reyna

_I really don't know what Reyna has in store for me._

-0-

I almost begged that Reyna's idea of a girls' night our would propagate around Camp.

However, it wasn't the case.

Octavian did asked me if I had seen Reyna and I told him that I was seeing her again tonight in a sleepover. Like Hades I was going to say it was a ' _date night_ '. He raised an eyebrow, but said anything, claiming he had important Legion issues to discuss with her. I shrugged and told him that if I saw her, I would send her over.

The day dragged around really slow and I looked for any excuse that will help tell Reyna ' _I'm sorry, but something more important came up and I have to cancel tonight_ '. Of course, that would be a worst idea, since she could reprogram it. So, I decided to get this over with from the beginning. I was packing my bag for the night when, of all people, Percy comes to see me.

"Percy! What a surprise!" I greeted him. It was actually a surprise, since I don't see him often. "What brings you here...?" He gave me his famous lopsided smile.

"I came here to thank you." I frowned and blinked at him, not understanding. "Annabeth was feeling slightly guilty about ' _kidnapping_ ' you yesterday and she spilled the beans today with me..."

"Oh." I nodded, understanding. "Yeah, well... I was honest with her. You're completely loyal to her and there are other fishes in the sea..." He chuckled at me, nodding.

"Never use that metaphor again, please... Gives me bad images..." I smirked, and shuddered to think what was he actually thinking. "Also, I'm here to tell you that you have my support about this whole dating stuff... You go kick his ass!" I kept smirking, showing his my brush.

"I still have this in case he gets too close..." That, made him laugh even more before giving me a hug. I bid him goodbye and continued to make my bag, before heading to Big House, that was where Reyna and the Romans were staying. I asked Chiron where was Reyna's room and he pointed to one of the room at the end of the hallway. Surprisingly, from the other side, muffled screams were coming out.

Five minutes after I walked into the room, Reyna walked in, frustrated and angry.

"Is he stupid or what?!" It was pretty obvious the question wasn't for me and that she haven't realized I was there, so I decided to make myself noticed.

"If you're that angry, maybe we should skip this." Reyna immediately had her knife on her hand, looking for trouble, but when she saw it was just me, she kind of relaxed, but not lost the knife. "Put that thing away, or I'm walking out." I threatened her. There was no way I was staying in a room with a weapon like that in the open when I couldn't defend myself.

"I apologize... Senate meetings stress me a lot." I nodded, understanding. "Give me a couple of minutes so I can change my clothes." I raised my eyebrow at the comment, but said nothing. _She is daring enough to kiss me but getting naked in my face terrifies her?_ I decided not to be a critic, specially when I remembered she had a bad childhood back in Puerto Rico. "So, what should we do?" She asked when she returned.

"You have never had a sleepover before?"

"I never had a girl friends, if that's a give away." I blushed, cursing myself for my stupidity. Suddenly, Reyna's behavior and words reminded me of Nico, somehow. Maybe she was having a hard time finding herself too? Maybe she was trying to figure out what ' _being Reyna_ ' means...?

"Don't worry." I relaxed her, crossing my legs on her bed. "I'll teach you all I know..."

* * *

I knew I said I was dreading tonight, but I'm pleased to say I was wrong.

I taught all the things I knew to Reyna about sleepovers. Games, tests, even activities that girls would do in sleepovers, like make overs or hairdos or nails. We also talked about boys and whatnot. In that area, I did some quietly inquires to know exactly where was her position.

"So, I did what you suggested me..." She pointed out, when we were cooking some cookies. She had this idea she was hungry and wanted to cook. Not a big deal. "I talked with some other people from Camp, but they would always act very rigid when I'm around..."

"Rigid how...?"

"Their tone of the voice, their posture, you know... That kind of thing."

"Ah! They went into business mode..." Reyna looked at me, not understanding. "When you meet your boss outside work, you cannot help but be formal with him because you have never seen him differently. That's why campers react to you like that. They never seen you relax..."

"Commanding a Legion is tough work!" I raised my hands in defeat.

"Never said it wasn't. But when was the last time you actually enjoyed War Games yourself, instead of watching them?" Reyna stared at me, thoughtful, as if understanding my point of view. "You should go to an Arts and Crafts class or even History Lessons... People will see you different you- not just you, mind you. I bet Octavian could have someone talking to him civilly if he acted more normal..." I pointed out, but that made Reyna frown.

"He tried to destroy this place."

"If none of the heroes hadn't given you a proof against it, wouldn't you have done the same?" I argued, logically. "It's against my nature to fight, but I think his reaction was measured with what he knew at the moment. Sure, he had other reasons, but nonetheless, he did what he thought it was right..."

We didn't talk much after that, in fact, Reyna glanced at me once in a while weirdly all night.

I just hope things don't go from this to worse.

* * *

 _Hellooooo, guys!_

 _Yes, I have returned from my holidays (I returned yesterday, but I was busy making things in order), so I will do my normal update today! Also, I want to say Happy Easter Holidays to the ones that are out of school, enjoy it!_

 _That said, onto the stories!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopter from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _On other news, my collab story with_ _ **ReeReeWithAngst**_ _(formerly known as_ _ **Hugs6**_ _)_ _ **Garden Wall**_ _will come to an end soon... We're planning the chapters and they will soon be post..._

 _Have a nice holiday week and I'll see you on Easter!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	14. Opposite Reactions

_I just hope things don't go from this to worse._

-0-

Reyna wasn't the only one looking funnily at me the next morning.

I had concluded last night that she was looking at me that way because of something I said. However, for the life of anyone, I couldn't think what had I said that was so terrible. The rumors had expanded quickly and now, the greek campers were looking funnily at me. It was kind of unnerving.

As soon as the morning had came, I thanked Reyna for the sleepover, and hoped that now that she knew the basics, we could do it again with other people. She barely looked at me, so I assumed correctly she was ignoring me. I sighed and left to my cave, still in my comfy pajamas, not really caring what people would say about my outfit.

I ignored that would be the least of my problems.

When I went back for breakfast, the staring began and came from the romans. I simply waved at them as a good morning gesture and they looked away, almost scandalized about it. I frowned, not understanding but decided to have my breakfast in peace at the Apollo table, that I emptied the second I sat down. I looked completely lost of what was happening, but I refused to be beaten down.

The morning progressed and the stares began to annoy me, specially when the whispers accompanied them.

I decided to go paint by the beach. It was the only thing that could calm me down at the moment and I was dreading to go back at the moment. Will was nowhere in sight, so I assumed that he was hiding for some reason. I decided to check on him later, when I could face the looks of everyone.

"Too silent for my taste..." I heard from behind me and I quickly covered the smirk that threatened to come out. I turned to see the newcomer, who was smirking at me. "You need more fireworks in that painting-"

"Leave my painting decision to me, _Leonidas_ , and I won't judge your fireworks." I compromised with him.

"Fine, fine! You have a deal..." He walked next to me and compared the painting with the landscape, while his hands were quickly working on something. "You really should add some color to this..."

"Leo..." I warned him, but he simply smirked at me. That finally crumbled the wall I was putting up. "I use the colors depending on my mood... So, since I'm not particular happy today, I choose a darker tone..."

"That's a very pathetic excuse, if I ever heard of one..." He argued with me. I didn't disagree, but it was the only explanation of why my painting had dry pastures and almost a black lake. "Just like what everyone is saying..."

"Never pegged you as one of the gossipers, Leo..." I teased him, but he simply puffed his chest and smirked.

"I'm always in the middle of the gossiping, RED. You should know it by now! I'm Supreme Commander-"

" _Repair Boy_ , Leo. _Repair Boy_." I reminded him, interrupting his speech. Funny enough, that was enough for me to change my mood a little drastically and it seemed that was Leo's goal, as he pushed away a curl from my face, making me blush. "Uh, Leo...?" I called him, but his eyes were far away from me. As if he wasn't actually seeing me.

"Sorry." He retracted his hand and shook his head, a little embarrassed. "You just reminded me of her..." I nodded, in understanding.

"Well, considering that you had deep feeling for her, it would be hypocritical of anyone to tell you to move on and forget her..." I pointed out, gently. Not many people had the chance to see Leo vulnerable. I really didn't think either Jason or Piper had seen him like that before.

"You're so much like her, you know... Caring, a little spitfire if she had too..." I chuckled at his description of me. "She could kicked my ass if I was behaving badly..."

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded at my question. "Is anything you regret that you could do with her?" My question took him by surprise, obvious not expecting that from me. I thought for a second I had broke him, when I finally saw him blinking. "Sorry I was too upfront, but I have this feeling that you need a closure before moving on and I want to help you- as a friend, you know." I added at the end, to clarified. He simply smiled softly to me.

"Even if that could lead to something else?" I frowned at him. "Your little contract with Apollo is all over Camp." I gasped and nodded at him.

"Is that what everyone is talking about and looking funnily at me?" I found myself asking. To my utter surprise, Leo shook his head.

"No, would you like that be the gossip?"

"Yes. Though I would had preferred if people come to find out the truth from me and not a third party..." I confessed. Leo nodded at me and got up, leaving a small trinket at my feet.

"Tomorrow afternoon, would you like to have a friendly date?" I blinked in surprise and found myself nodding while smiling. He smiled back. "Great, I'll see you at Bunker 9 after lunch... Have too many things to show you..." He walked away, leaving me with my newest trinket, which looked like a snow-globe full of sand.

I picked my things and went back to my cave, ignoring the whispers in my direction. Just as I'm getting into my cave, I notice a small box filled with cookies with a note.

 _'I know you made some last night. They were delicious but this is a batch I made myself for you... Ignore the whispers, cause your thoughts make you more beautiful..._ '

I gaped at the note, in shock. There were only a few people who knew what was happening last night, and only one that knew I baked cookies. And only one that I shared my thought with, so Reyna wasn't this person.

 _Just who are you?!_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, welcome to April! To those who finish school in June, you're closer to summer! To the rest, well... Hang in there! Almost 8 months to summer! I know, it's not a consolation, but it's all I have..._

 _I hope you had a great Easter or April Fool's or Spring Break, depending what is your religion/belief. I would had posted yesterday if my wifi hadn't acted funny, almost pranking me! Today, as it is for Argentinians, it's a holiday in honor of the veterans who fought on the Falkland Islands. I'm honoring both sides today, as a life is a life, no matter what flag surrounds that life (on an related/unrelated note, I'm glad my grandmother doesn't know english or she would skin me for thinking that!)._

 _Anyway! Onto what you're interested! My stories!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _As a final note, I'd like to inform/preview you that I'm planning a new Solangelo fic, which would be posted on Sunday 13th of May... Some people were asking on, and I had come up with a great plot, hope you'll like it..._

 _Have a great week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	15. Date 4: Leo

_Just who are you?!_

-0-

I spent the rest of the day eating cookies.

Whoever had done the batch, it was its first try, but the cookies weren't bad either. A little burn some and some weren't cooked completely, but they were eatable. Just to be sure, I'd go to the Infirmary to take something before I get sick of eating too much cookies. I also used the time to make a column of pros and cons of every single person I had dates with so far.

I wasn't putting that much effort in it, as I still had my date with Leo to consider, but so far the prospects weren't good for any of the ones I already went out with. Reyna was a definitely ' _no_ ' as I still had to break down to her that I don't do girls. Apollo was another ' _no_ ', not specially since the stunt he pulled, the bastard hasn't even apologized for it!

Nico, so far, was winning, but I wasn't holding my breath on it. Will's like on him and his need to discover himself were major cons factors. Sure, there were probably more coming, but I couldn't think of them by now.

I went to sleep with a whirlwind of thoughts and a stomach full of cookies.

When I woke up the next morning, I regretted not taking the time to go down to the Infirmary, as I was feeling a stomach ache because of too much cookies. I cursed myself from it before I walked into the shower to relax before breakfast. Freshly changed and hungry, somehow, I went down for breakfast and the few early risers gave me a warm greeting, despite their behavior yesterday.

I ignored it, as I grabbed my breakfast and offered some to Hepahestus, hoping it would be good with his son.

The day went by without much troubles, so when the time of my date with Leo arrives, I was already on my way to Bunker 9. I had been once or twice inside of it and it was a marvelous place every time I went over. Leo changed things constantly, as he didn't want things to be static. I approved, but it was confusing at some point.

"Leo?!" I called him, when I walked inside. I was wearing some old clothes, cause knowing Leo like I do, I was probably going to get dirty somehow. Surprisingly, I didn't have to call him again, as he showed up from behind a mountain of metal scraps, smiling and wiping his hands. His clothes, as usual, were covered in oil and stains.

"RED! Welcome to my humble abode! Bunker 9!" He greeted me, making me raise my eyebrow. "What?"

"You mean to say your prefectly comfy bed in Cabin 9 is gathering dust because you practically live here?" I pointed out and he had the nerve of smirking at me.

"Won't lie to you, RED... I'm much comfortable here."

"But your siblings miss you, Leo." OK, I know it was a very big stretching of the truth- I truth I'm not sure of it myself -but I'm sure at some degree, his siblings miss him. "Harley was boasting about the last ' _trinket_ ' you did-"

"Well, excuse me but I don't do trinkets!" He argued, puffing his chest. Like a peacock. "I plan and device prototypes that could be useful in life-or-death situations!"

"Like the sand globe you did to me yesterday?" I pointed out, and I saw him blushing a little. I smiled and patted his shoulder. "All I'm saying is that, what's the point of creating this cool and super useful devices when you have no one but yourself to test them and criticize them?"

"You may have a point, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True." I admitted to him. "Now, show me what you're working on."

* * *

I couldn't exactly call it a date because it wasn't a date.

I think...

I basically spent my free time helping Leo with his inventions and lending him a ear to listen. He confessed to me that, even if they are great friends to him, neither Piper nor Jason fully understand what he's going through. When I pointed out that I couldn't understand fully what he was going through neither, he looked at me and gave me a smirk, while saying:

"True. But you understand what I need to move on."

We stayed in silence after that, but it was a friendly silence and I could see Leo relaxing and, even saying goodbye to some things. At the end of the day, nearly by dinner, he pulled out a big blueprint and placed it on the table in front of me. I immediately noticed the name of Calypso on top of it. I didn't dare to ask, but it looked like I was going to.

"You don't need to throw it away..." I started, but he looked at me, very sure of it.

"I have to. _Sunshine_ is gone and no automaton nor dream we had will bring her back..." He sounded so defeated and so weak, I couldn't help but to hug him. "I- it's just hard..." Looking at the blueprint, I had a crazy idea.

"Offer it to Hades." I blurted out. Leo stared at me as if I was insane. "I'm sure Hades will hand it to Calypso, to let her know someone thinks of her... Sure, you could move on if you really want it, but Calypso spent an eternity feeling not wanted..." I smiled softly at him. "Offer it and you both will be able to rest in peace..."

It was all it took for Leo to broke down in tears and I, as a friend, tried to comforted as best as I could. When he sobered a little, we walked to the bonfire and, under the confused look of all the campers and guests, Leo burned the blueprints throwing them to the fire. He looked more at peace afterwards.

I even could swore I heard a soft singing afterwards.

* * *

 _Morning, guys!_

 _Well, I finally manage to come back to normal days, though today's achievement is hidden behind the fact I got a vaccine yesterday and my left arm bothers me a lot! However, I don't want to get the flu, so if you're from Argentina, better go get the vaccine! I rather have my arm hurting and not a flu for almost two weeks! Remedy before the sickness..._

 _Anyway! Here are today's chapters:_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	16. Increasing Confusion

After a couple of days of ignoring me, Will finally made his presence known.

I was chatting with Leo, who was telling me about a weird dream with Hades and a creepy palace when Will walked to us. I was so interested in Leo's tale that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings until Leo stopped his tale to look behind me. It was then when I looked behind me. I wanted to be childish and give him the silent treatment, but I couldn't.

I simply couldn't.

"Hey, Will..." I greeted him. He was smiling tightly at me, which gave away something was wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"Can I- Can I talk to you for a second?" I shared a look with Leo, who nodded, before grabbing Octavian's arm- who I have no idea from where he came -and walking away, giving details about his dream. "I- Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure, come with me." I took him to my cave and used the way to check on him. He looked slightly pale and had bags under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and he looked unfocused. It actually worried me a little. "Now, sit down and explain me what's wrong?" I invited him to sit down, while I sat across him. He played with his hands a little.

"Well, you know that I've been trying to get a date with Nico...?" I nodded and let him continue. "Well, the problem is that I- I kind of freeze when I have to ask him! Not even mind talking about trivial things! He's the one always talking and I can't help to turn into a babbling mess! I have wrecked my brain the last couple of things and all I have come up with is a stuttering!"

I let him rant. He needed that, it was obvious, and why would I deny him that? I'm his friend, I'm not his mom nor his sister, I should be able to give a different perspective. I sighed and thought for a second when I noticed that he was waiting my input.

"Will, there's something here you're forgetting." Will gave me pleading look, as if I held the secrets of the universe. "Will, Nico is a person. Sure, is a person you like very much..." I added before he could interrupt me. "But it's a still person, nonetheless. Try with ' _Hello_ ' or simply ' _What's up?_ '."

"Hello?" He repeated, as if I was insane. I sighed again.

"Yes, ' _hello_ '. ' _Hi_ ' and ' _Hey_ ' are allowed too..." I teased him a little, trying to relax him. I managed that with a scowl, but it worked. "You know what?" I continued, having a spark of inspiration. "You need to practice on someone else- not me, you're used to talking to me. Other boys."

"Rachel, I talk to everyone every day... Everyone likes me, somehow..." He pointed out, frowning.

"Yes, but you're going to practice with someone you don't like." He paled at that, before shaking his head. "You want a date with Nico or not?" He mildly glared me, but nodded at the end. "Great. Besides, you're not asking him marriage or something of the life..." He looked sick at that, so I started to laugh, to relax him. That made him throw me a pillow. "Hey!"

"Go you, you'll have more luck than me..." I shrugged and went to look for our test subject. Thankfully, he had escaped the clutches of Leo or I'd have a very hard explanation to give.

"Hello, Octavian." I waved at him, surprising him. He even looked around, as if he was in the reach of someone _else_ called like him. "Yes, you..." I rolled my eyes, smirking. He gave me a confused look. "Look, I'm after a small favor- not for me, for Will Solace..." I quickly explained to him. He looked at me without interrupting me, and I felt slightly under the microscope. "Can you?"

"Only because you asked." He surprised me with his reply. I smiled at him and nodded, guiding him towards my cave. "So, it's true?"

"What's true?" I asked back, trying to keep the annoyance off my voice. What was he asking me about, anyway?

"Valdez said that you suggest him to burn the blueprint the other night... And then, he got a dream with Pluto..." _Oh, that..._ I shrugged at it, acknowledging it. "I think that was extremely brave of you, considering it's all over this camp you had a date with him..." I snapped my head to him, frowning. "He was telling everyone who would listen to him how you are helping him... Be careful or you'd have Grace and company on you for hurting him..."

"Thanks... I guess..." I was confused. Would they really be mean to me by a friendly hang out? "Why- why are you warning me about that?" I couldn't help to ask. He looked at me, smirking, as if he knew something I didn't.

"There are still some romans who would use you to hurt the responsible for damaging our home..." I stopped on my tracks, glaring at his back, before he realized I wasn't following. "No, I didn't mean me, but I'm not the only one..."

"Why are you so sure you won't hurt him?" I accused him, my arms on my hips like a jar. I could swear he blushed a little while staring at me like that.

"Because that's not the way to get what I want..." He smirked, still blushing a little. "You catch more flies with honey that vinager." He kept on walking, while I stared at his back, unsure of what I had heard just now. I shook my head, trying to think clearly. However, it was being impossible, so I decided to follow him and concentrate into helping Will.

 _Just what are you planning now, Octavian...?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Another week, another update! Today's A/N will be short as I don't have news about me this week, except the fact that sometimes the weekend is too far and then, comes too quickly... I have no idea what to do of it..._

 _Anyway! Off to the updates!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** __(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_ _._

 _I will see you all next weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	17. Heart-to-Heart Chat

_Just what are you planning now, Octavian...?_

-0-

After a very tense beginning, I left Will and Octavian alone in my cave, practicing.

In retrsopective, it might be a little irresponsible of me.

However, I noticed that my presence was playing against Octavian and he couldn't play his role. The fact that, every time he was trying to imitate Nico's voice and mannerisms I bursted in laughs, didn't help. I decided to step out, trying to concentrate in some other things, so I went to the same clare where Nico took me in our date.

It was really surprising to see him there too.

"Nico?" I called him. He turned around and I could see a book on his hands. He had his hair completely slovenly and his skin had acquire a subtle tan. "I can leave..." I offered him, but he shook his head.

"Please..." He gestured next to him and I sat there, while he closed his book. "What brings you here? Not that's upset about it..."

"I needed to think..." I confessed to him, looking down at my hands. "There are times when I don't have a clue of what I'm doing with my life... There are others when I do, but I think I'm screwing it or when I'm not being what I'm suppose to be..."

"Sounds like an existential crisis..." He pointed out, gently. "Like- like the one I'm going through right now..." I glanced at him, but said nothing. If he wanted to elaborate, he will. "I've seen the struggles Will is going through just to ask me out on a date." I looked at him, not sure what he was about to tell me. "I've noticed. I'm not blind..."

"I haven't said anything." I told him, earning a chuckle. "Don't tell anyone, but I have him and Octavian practicing in my cave on how to talk to you..." I blushed when I finished telling him that. Will hadn't told me to keep it to myself, but I felt bad either way. Nico blushed as well, but smiles softly at me.

"And you're alright with that...?" He checked with me. I nodded, I didn't see the use of hiding that. "You have chosen then." He looked kind of upset, which made me shook my head.

"No, I _haven't_." I emphasized to him, sighing. "Part of me wants to get this over with, but..."

"You haven't found ' _the one_ '?" I gestured at him, as if saying ' _right you are_ '. "You know what? If you had chosen me before now, I'd not had struggled to keep my loyalty to you... But, since my own... Well, you _know_..." He blushed deeply. He was still struggling with words related with sexuality and love. And how am I to judge him about it? "Since I'm still _discovering myself_ , I would have struggled quite a lot." I couldn't help myself to hug him tight.

"You're very brave to say that." He snorted at me. "Nico, words like sexuality, homosexual and lesbian are labels that people who aren't comfortable created to divide and feel superior... Did you know the ancient greek, the same people who venerated and stuff to your father and others were openly about this kind of relationships? That were widely accepted while at war?" His eyes opened in surprise. "Just because people now are less tolerant doesn't mean you're a freak. I personally think you could had been dead by the age of twenty if Hades hadn't hid you all those decades." Nico stared at me before nodding in defeat.

"You- you're probably right..." He acknowledged, gently. "But, I'm not-"

"Which is why I'm grateful for your father. Plus, if it wasn't, I'd never be here, so I'm grateful for myself as well..." We heard a thunder on the distance and we chuckled. "Your Uncle didn't like that..."

"He doesn't like anything that isn't about him." I chuckled and nodded. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding him.

"Your recent rebel act has put the entire camp upside down. The romans think we're more crazy than before and many greeks are thinking the last war has affect you and want to have you under observation..." I huffed, pretending to be upset. "Oh, you mean to say you're in your sane mind?" He mocked me and I gently push him on the shoulder.

"The best people are a little mad. Lewis Carroll." I paraphrased the quote. Nico nodded, chuckling. "Plus, I wrote a contract, I have my limits stipulated and the limits of Apollo or any dating candidates."

"I assume the chosen one will sign something similar." I blinked at him, not having thought of that before. "Oh, that's gold!" He started to laugh at my speechless face. I grabbed the forgotten book that was on the grass and gestured him that I was going to hit him, which only made him laugh even harder.

"It's not funny! I haven't thought of that..." I admitted, huffing again. He relaxed and panted, smiling. "Glad I can be your free entertainment..." I rolled my eyes and saw the title of the book in my hands. "This is Will's book."

"Yes." He blushes, while nodding. "He dropped it when he tried to talk to me yesterday... I- I'm not fond to read, but I guess that if he liked it, we could have something to talk about..." I looked at the book in my hands again and released a long sigh. It wasn't official yet, but it was very obvious that Nico was leaving that small list I had made of pros and cons. Swallowing my hurt, but secretly pleased that Nico was going to be in safe hands, I smiled and handed it back to him.

"That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _First of all, I apologize for my delay in the posting. I realize it's Monday and not Sunday, but procrastination visited me the last days of the previous week and I was short one chapter. However, either by inspiration or deadline, I was able to finish it this morning, so I really hope you guys enjoy this little present at the beginning of your week..._

 _So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! An special chapter, requested by my friend_ _ **ObeliskX**_ _is posted in_ _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _. I found it useless to post it separately, just because of one chapter, plus I wanted to see your opinions._

 _I'll post next week, probably on time!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	18. Busted Or Not?

After talking a while with Nico, I left him to his newfound reading.

I returned to my cave to find both Will and Octavian long gone from there, so I decided a little laziness was in order. I simply laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, trying not to think about something in particular. Like a mind of its own- ironic, I know -, my thoughts focused on the dilemma in hand. This whole dating thing.

After a couple of dates with different people, I couldn't understand why there are some people out there that rather have one-night-stands- I'm not stupid, I know what normally happends, I just happen to like my world without it -instead of a steady relationship. Not like I'm gonna head up to them and say, ' _hey! You're wrong!_ '.

Also, there's the fact that people cannot seem to accept the boy-girl complete and utter friendship. They all think the appropriate following step is to date, but... what if they don't want to? Leo is a great guy and that's one of the reasons why I would never date him. Not because he's hyper, but because he's my friend.

Besides, one of the things I noticed was that I tend to get a bit needy when I put the word ' _date_ ' to the hang out. Like, and let's take Leo as an example, when I was at Bunker 9, Leo was really nice explaining me his projects and stuff, but the second he was immerse in them again, I felt the need to break his concentration and focus on me.

No, I refuse to be a needy and clingy girlfriend.

My peace and quiet was interrupted by some stomps walking into the cave. I didn't even bother to open my eyes at the newcomer, it was my right. The impatient tapping of the floor was driving me insane, so I was forced to turn my head to see a very angry- almost pissed -Reyna. I frowned, looking at her and she seemed more annoyed.

"So? Are you gonna tell me if it's true?" She demanded of me, ignoring the silent question of ' _what are you doing here?_ '.

"Reyna, be specific..." Apparently, she was in a bad mood and the last thing I wanted was to be the target of said anger. That seemed to annoyed her more.

"Valdez is walking around this place, completely smug and claiming you had a date with him!" I could see her nostrils opening and closening, like an angry bull before butting a bullfighter. I raised an eyebrow, in surprise of her reaction.

"Reyna, I did have a date with him-"

"What the Pluto were you thinking?!" I opened my eyes at that replied. I was mentally figuring it out what conclusion did she arrived and I was starting to get worried. "I thought were had stablished we were-"

"Wooo! Stop your butting for a sec!" I stopped her, jumping off from bed. I was more terrified about why she was thinking what she was thinking and not about my immediate health. "Reyna, in no moment whatsoever, I told you were exclusive, that's one! Two, the whole damn Camp knows about it! I even bragged the contract with the Aphrodite kids! I thought I left that clear when _you_ kidnapped me with the girls!"

"Still..."

"Still _what_? Reyna, I didn't mention anything and you didn't neither that night at the sleepover, so don't expect me to be in sync with your mind, cause this doesn't happen!" I passed a hand through my hair, while I watched her deflate, still red. Now, it could just be from anger or embarrassment.

"You should have told me..." She muttered, bitterly. I blinked a couple of times and was about to answer when the last person I wanted to see at the moment, walked in.

"Knock, knock, RED!" Leo's voice turned Reyna's eyes in ice cold. "Oh, and hello to you too, Praetor Ra-"

"Finish that sentence and you're done, Valdez." Reyna threatened him, not even looking at him.

"Leo, this isn't a great time..." I warned him, trying to make him leave. "Whatever you need, it can wait..." However, Leo just smirked. _Sometimes, I don't understand men..._

"Ahh, but you see? What I need it's great right now!" I looked at him, he clearly was insane at the moment. "Now, now, RED, I'm not insane and I think I can fix this situation..."

"What- what situation?" I tried to play dumb about it, I really didn't want our fight to become public knowledge. Leo, to Reyna's aggravating mood, wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You see, since I talking to Octavian this morning, I realized that the next girl I would had annoyed to date me is our Praetor here..." That put a shock expression in Reyna. "Also, I know you have a difficult situation ahead to chose, because let's be honest, I'm wonderful-"

"A wonderful tiny rock in my shoe?" How could I laugh and make jokes, I didn't know, but I'm preferring this to the screams. Leo pouted but continued.

"As I was saying, the only way to fix this situation is for you, my dear Reyna, to have a date with me." I was speechless and so was Reyna, specially upon Leo's constant smirk. "Also, I'm sure you're not ready to tell the world you are fond to girls, are you Reyna?"

"Are you blackmailing me, Valdez?" I began fearing for Leo's life if he replied positive.

"My dear Reyna, I'm just simply giving you the chance of sort your feelings... What better way that to have a date with two completely opposites so you can decide what to do next?"

As ill-times as it was, I could see similarities with what Nico was doing with me and Will. But, it was obvious in his case that he was pinned after Will. So, I decided to make the decision for Reyna.

"Reyna, is one date... What is the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but there was a great and heavy storm last weekend and I was since Sunday till past Thursday without electricity! It was a completely nightmare! I don't wish that to anyone that need a computer!_

 _Anyway, I'll be posting two chapters of each story, since I owe you last weekend's chapter! So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _Now, for those who live in Buenos Aires, I'll be going to the Book Fair! If you like reading in english you favorite books, KEL Ediciones and BookDepository have stands there *wink wink*_

 _I'll see you next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	19. Out-of-Proportions Triangle

The new talk of Camp was Reyna and Leo hanging out _without_ screaming at each other.

I thought it was going to last- the talk, I mean -a day or two, at most. However, it lasted like four days, courtesy of the daughters of Aphrodite who were spreading wide and far all the details about the date they had. However, when I was around listening to the details, they would shut up and walk away.

I was really clueless about the whole thing.

The day after the date, Leo came to me and informed me that, despite everyone's beliefs, the date went pretty well between them. I remember asking him if Reyna hadn't screamed at him at any point, thing he admitted it had happened, but that he counted as a victory since she was willing to stay in his presence more than five minutes without scowling.

I would call it a victory too.

By the end of the third day the rumor going wild, Reyna approached me and dragged me away from my spot- the pavilion, with millions of eyes looking at us and my untouched lunch. In the way, Leo got up and followed us, making the rumors start again. I really didn't understand the situation until it was explained by two very irater Latino descendants.

"My dear RED, we have a problem." Leo went straight into the topic, making me raise my eyebrow.

"And, it couldn't wait until my lunch was over?" I counterattacked to him, trying to be mad. Leo smirked, but Reyna didn't.

"We have a more serious situation than you missing lunch. It's about us." Reyna spoke, crossing her arms on her chest. "It's about the situation about us dating-"

"Hang on. We're nor ' _dating_ '." I used air quotes, exasperated. "One date does not mean dating, it means ' _trial and error_ '." I pointed out. Leo shrugged, but Reyna looked worried. "Sure, we can still hang out, but until we don't define the situation, we are not dating."

"Well, it's late for that." Leo butted in, smirking as usual. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Reyna seemed to know what all this was about and looked conflicted. "The rumor going around is that _you_ are being cheated on." I blinked in surprise to him.

"Being cheated on?! By who?! I don't have someone!" I groaned in frustration. But something started to make sense. "Hang on... Is that why every single daughter of Aphrodite is keeping silent when I'm around? Is because they're having pity on me?" I questioned them.

"Apparently, one of us is cheating on you with the other..." Leo nodded at me, his hand occupied with something on his jacket's pocket. "Which is somehow fascinating because they're assuming you are either dating me or you're experimental with Rey-Rey here. Their words, not mine!" He defended himself when I opened my mouth to retort.

"Reyna, has this emerged questions from the Centurions about your ability to lead the Legion?" Reyna had been too quiet for my like, so I was assuming this was affecting her very much. I really didn't care until I had reached a decision, but I had to know it from her.

"Yes." Her eyes showed determination and anger as well. "Though no one should care about what I do or don't in my private life, it's a crime to play around with the Oracle of Lord Apollo." I nodded and I had a bad thought about that.

"Has Octavian challenged your position?"

"Surprsingly, no." That was news to even Leo, who gasped in surprise.

"No way! What did he said?!"

"He agreed with me that my private life is my private life and that I need to think what to do if you decide to stay with me. However, he did mentioned that my ability to lead the Legion will still continue to be questioned if I still decide a, um... female companion."

"Are they twisted or what?!" I found myself ranting. "This is the Twenty-First Century for the Love of- of- of every single god!" Reyna looked a little pale, as if they were about to hit by some lightning. "Gods are even looking for same-sex partners! Kayla has _two fathers_! Just because you decide to be with a girl should not affect your judging decisions, chauvinistic hypocrites!"

"Wow, calm down!" Leo tried to calm me down, his smirk lost. "Not all of them are like that..." I narrowed my eyes and I just saw a problem that needed to be solved. My own decision be damned, I needed to save Reyna's reputation or leadership on the Legion, so I sprinted away to find the only person who could know the twists and knots of it. I knocked really fast on the door, almost banging on it.

"Where's the fire?!" I heard from inside, before the door opened fully. I walked pass my host, not caring I was rude. "Please, do come in, I was napping-"

"Don't have the time for your patronizing attitude." I cut him, serious. "Tell me what the Centurions think of Reyna." I saw him scratching his chin, before shaking his head. "Can't or won't tell me?"

"Can't. I'm not allowed to consort with them anymore, but I can tell you what they have expressed in meetings." That was enough for now. "They were never happy a woman was leading them. So, they weren't on her favor before, the rumors just added up." I nodded.

"Whatever she decides, in the end is her decision... Can you look her back?" He smirked at me, knowing he would ask something in return. "Alright, let me rephrase that: how much it will cost me that you look after her until she steps down from her position?"

"It won't cost you momey, but it will cost you some time and manners." I was wary at his words, but let him continue. "Meet me tomorrow at the beach and, please dress nice." The words didn't full reached my brain, but I nodded, shaking his hand. Only then, I realized what I just agreed on.

 _Wait! Did I just agree to a date with Octavian?!_

* * *

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but there was a great and heavy storm last weekend and I was since Sunday till past Thursday without electricity! It was a completely nightmare! I don't wish that to anyone that need a computer!_

 _Anyway, I'll be posting two chapters of each story, since I owe you last weekend's chapter! So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _Now, for those who live in Buenos Aires, I'll be going to the Book Fair! If you like reading in english you favorite books, KEL Ediciones and BookDepository have stands there *wink wink*_

 _I'll see you next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	20. Date 5: Octavian

I spent the rest of the day catatonic.

I was so upset by the way I had been tricked into a date. What if he had asked me something more dangerous? Or something more risked for me and my health?! I scolded myself, needing to think before engage my mouth or my limbs into actions. Of course, crying now would not solve anything and I will not give him the opportunity to that bastard to call me ' _coward_ '.

So, I decided to sabotage this date.

The part of my brain that played fair was against it. The other part, wasn't. The only thing that both sides decided was that I should dress up nicely, as he did asked that of me and it was very little about it. _Crap, I'm trapped._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling anxious.

I dressed up nicely, with the dress of my bad date with Apollo. I was hoping that the bad luck of the dress will help me once more and save me from the embarrassment. I went out to have breakfast, when I saw who I wanted to avoid standing there, at the entrance of my cave, with a basket on his hand and a nervous smile.

"Good morning, Miss Dare. Care to join me?" Octavian offered me his forearm to grab. I looked at it for a second before relenting and grabbing it. "Don't worry, we will skip the pavilion and directly to the beach..." Apparently, my wariness and apprehension was very easy to read. I followed him until he chose a stop and pulled out a blanket onto the sand.

"Thank you." I thanked him, sitting down. He kept pulling things out if the basket, but I wasn't paying too much attention. Very rude of me.

"Would you like jam or marmalade?" His question made me look at his direction, only to see he had pulled out my favorite breakfast out of there: toasts with either jam or marmalade, along with green tea and a small bowl of fruit. I couldn't help but to stare at him.

"M-mermelade..." I whispered and I saw him, humming to himself, while spreading orange marmalade on top of a toast. "How- how did you know these were my favorites?" I stuttered, completely surprised while he handed the toast to me.

"One of the best things of being left alone is that you pay attention." I blushed a little by that, before biting the toast. It was really good. "However, that's not good to know fully a person, but the habits of said person."

"So, you think you had me figured out by watching my eating habits?" I asked, frowning. I didn't know if that was good or not. He simply smiled and nodded. "I'll judge that!" I announced, giving him the opportunity of showing it. I saw him taking a deep breath and start talking.

"You like healthy food, because you fight for the nature. Your protests are known by everyone here. But you don't like to waste food and you eat all of it even if you're full because you don't wanna be called ' _spoiled_ ' or ' _ungrateful_ '. You rather eat surrounded by people than alone, which tells me you're either always alone or you're a social people, I'm inclined towards the first. You also like to eat meat and hate missing a meal because you don't wanna be called ' _air-headed Barbie_ '. How am I doing so far?"

To say my mouth was truly and well hang would be the truth.

I blinked a couple of times to shake the surprise from me and looked at him. He was eating a croissant, still looking at me with a hint of worry. His hand was wrapped around a portable cup of coffee that was slightly hot. His clothes were a simple pair of jeans and a grey shirt.

"V-very accurate." I cleaned my throat, not willing to stutter again. He smiled and sipped his coffee, but I could see him relaxing. "May I try yours?" I swear I could see him tense, but nodded at me, before I did my best try. "You're eating a croissant, something not a lot of people without culture will do, so that means you know the world or you want to travel it. The coffee in your hand tells me you crave social contact and warmness of people. Plus, it's a very common drink, so you desperately want to be one of the crowd, rather than who they see...?"

I could feel a smirk leaving my lips when he hung his mouth, half-croissant midway to his mouth.

"Very impressive, Rachel." He praised me, making me blush a little. "Guess your impression of the dumb rich girl is only to placate Daddy dear..." I scowled, but kept quiet. "Why are you still around that?"

"I'm still a minor, Octavian." I said, with emphasis on the word ' _minor_ '. Something flashed in his eyes and a spark of enlightenment reached my brain. Octavian was nineteen and I was still sixteen. Not that age mattered- have you seen the way Apollo behaves and he's like _eons_ old? -but something was making sense about his way of behaving. "Wow, I haven't thought of that..."

"Haven't thought of what?" He repeated, and I could see how he was pretending he didn't hear that last statement of mine.

"The way you see the world." I saw him frown his brows, in confusion. "Though I don't condone genocide, your point of view was from someone elder, not us..."

"Are you calling me an ' _old man_ '?" He faked shock and that made me laugh. Part of me was glad that he was choosing that to focus on. "I resent that, Dare! I'm not old enough to- to- to drink! Ha! See?" I started to laugh louder, holding my sides in pain.

"You- you are closer than me!" I replied in pants, watching him pout. I decided to put all the questions on hold and enjoy this breakfast.

Who knows? Maybe it will be the last I'll have...

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	21. Mind vs Heart

To my utter surprise, I spent the rest of the day after my date with Octavian kind of dazzled.

I was forced to admit I had a great time and I got the chance to meet someone that we had all classified as a monster and we never took the time to know. It was hard for me now to match the image I had of Octavian with the Octavian I had known in the past hours.

Of course, my attitude wasn't missed by Will.

He grabbed me and took me aside before dinner and I didn't even protested, I simply smiled softly at him.

"Rachel, were we you this morning?" He asked me. I could hear the concern on his voice and decided to put it to rest.

"I was having breakfast on the beach, don't you worry." I patted his cheek, smiling gently, planning on leaving. However, Will was faster and grabbed my arm again, preventing me from doing it. "Uh, Will...?"

"Rachel, are you high?" The question took me by surprise, and couldn't help but to giggle. "That's not a no and I won't let you go until I examine you... If those herbs the Hypnos were harvesting without Miranda's permission reached you, I'm so gonna maim them-" I places a finger on his mouth to stop the ranting, still smiling.

"Will, I'm alright... Why you assume something is wrong?" I wondered, trying to cut the happy act for his sake.

"Well, besides the fact of your forever-staying smile and glazed look, and that you missed lunch, nothing is wrong... Were we you?" He repeated the first question, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, I was having breakfast at the beach-"

"Heard you the first time. Now, who were you with?" His eyebrow was more sharp at this and I had the decency of blushing.

"I had a date with Octavian-"

"I KNEW IT!" He began shouting, surprising me. "He drugged you, didn't he?!" I stared at him with my mouth open while he kept ranting. "Once I get my hands on him, I'll let him know what I think of making my- Ouch!" I smacked the back of his head once I recovered from the shock. "What was that for?!"

"He. Didn't. Drug. Me!" I kept on smacking him around his arms and back, while pointing out the words. "We just had breakfast and a nice talk! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? Rachel, you're walking around like if you're in love!" He looked at me in horror and I'm sure I'm staring back at him the same way. "Please, don't say you're in love with him- just don't say it..." He was almost begging me not to. I blushed a little, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"No! I mean, I don't know!" I finally admitted, sitting down on the grass. Will was still staring at me, his mouth in silent. "I just had a very good breakfast with him and he is really nice, you know under the ' _I want to rule everyone_ ' façade..." Will sat down next to me while I gave my explanation. "This is love? I'm not sure, but I do know that my choice is harder now..."

"What has him that makes you have glazed eyes...?" I decided to take seriously his question and not give some excuse to appease him.

"He pays attention, you know." I sighed, deciding to use examples. "When I was 'dating around'-" I used air quotation marks. "-only two people paid me enough attention, Octavian and Nico. Now, I know Nico may swing to the other side..." I wasn't planning on telling Will Nico definitely was after him. That was Nico's problem. "But the others... The other either thought this was a joke or were discovering themselves... There was so little about me..."

"Do you think Octavian may like you back?" His look was serious and I feared something bad.

"Why do you say that?" This time, Will sighed.

"I've seen him looking at you weirdly sometimes... I didn't mention it before thinking I was paranoid and stuff, but... He was the first one finding you when you left with Dad for your date- now that I think about it, I don't think he left Big House... I think he was waiting for you to come back..." I blinked, thinking furiously.

"Have you seen him sneak around the kitchen?"

"Once." He nodded. "Why...?"

"The teddy bear... The cookies..." My eyes widen more and more, scaring Will. "Oh, for the love of Aphrodite..." I complained loudly, hiding my face on my hands. "It was him..."

"Him, what?"

"Octavian! He was behind the gifts I've been getting this whole time!" I told him, fighting between the relief and the mortification. "The complement about the dress, the teddy bear, the freshly baked cookies... It was all Octavian..." It was Will's turn to blink in surprise. Apparently, we both had been subdue into silence. After a while, Will broke the silence.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I have to make a decision... Between the five of them..." I recognized, whispering. Will wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "But, how do I choose? I feel really bad to pick them..."

"Look, I think you already made your decision, but you're thinking this too much..." I glanced at him, seeing him smiling sadly. "By all means, make a pro and cons lists, but the final decision has to be with this..." He placed his hand on my chest, gently. "This-" And points at my forehead. "-can help you halfway, the rest is not up to it..." He kissed my forehead before leaving me there alone with my thoughts.

 _What do I do now...?_

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	22. This Rose Is For

_What do I do now...?_

-0-

After my chat with Will, I spent two days in solitude.

Three people were actually concern about me, one of them being Will. The first day, he came around by lunch and found me with several sheets of paper spread around the floor and my bed, most of them in the shape of a paper ball, all crumbled and stuff. I remember I didn't give him any explanation, only a very tired face and he left me alone.

After that, he came by the next day. But in between, no one else came to see me.

Will confessed to me that he had gone on a date with Nico the day before and I was so uninterested in what I was doing that I listened to him raving about it. I had to smile at the end, he was a good guy and both him and Nico deserve something good. He also said that Nico was asking about me, if something had happened to me. That was kind of sweet of him.

Lastly, he admitted that someone else was asking about me, but that he wasn't going to tell me who it was. Only that it was one of the guys I had a date with.

I noticed that he said ' _guy_ ' not ' _person_ ', which made me think that Reyna wasn't asking about me. I felt a little sad about that, but not as upset as I expected to be. After Will left, I looked around the mess that was my room and exhaled deeply. Only one thought was coming to my mind. And I was agreeing in it one hundred percent.

 _Finish this already!_

Kneeling down to grab the papers, I came with the misplaced drawing of a rose. When did I had the time to draw a rose, don't ask. The point was that the drawing was there. Frowning, I stared at the drawing for gods know how long, until I came up with an idea. Something I had seen on TV once and I really hope it wasn't too much of a cliche.

I went to get ready for the night, with a plan in mind.

I asked Will to be there as well, as soon as I realized I had a plan. He was actually the first person I asked about it and he simply smiled and nodded, promising to be there for me. So, I decided to wait by the beach, that was the chosen spot of the meeting. I distracted myself by watching the sunset, I liked the way the water reflected the sun-

"That's a nice thought of you..." I heard behind me. I rolled my eyes before turning to see Apollo who, for once, had arrived before time. Something to do with the sunset? I rather not ask... "So, ready to go on a second date?"

"Don't count your dates yet, Apollo..." I smiled at the voice of Nico. I nodded at him in thanks, only to see he wasn't alone. Will was walking with him, along with a frowning Octavian. "Hello, Rachel..."

"Thank you guys for coming..." I thanked them, spotting Reyna dragging Leo by the ear, who was complaining. By the amount of food on Leo's face, he was pulled out of dinner. I stopped the chuckle to be serious. "I think you all know why I called you tonight-"

"Now, now, Rachel..." Apollo interrupted me, earning frowns from everyone. "No need to rub who is the winning-"

"Father, don't assume, cause it makes an ass of me and you." Will shut him, before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Your show, Rachel..." I took a deep breath and looked at them all. Funny-hiding-sadness Leo, Duty-hiding-loneliness Reyna, Out-of-century Nico, Immortal-grown-up Apollo and Masked-monster Octavian.

"I called you here to let you know my decision... I know I haven't dated much, but you were my options, as I thought I had something in common with you... But before I let you know my decision, does any of you have something to say?" I gave them a chance out. As expected, Nico raised his hand as if he was in class.

"Rachel, you know I think the world of you. I'd be honored if you chose me..." Nico began, smiling at me. "But, I'd have to leave this race, as I cannot give you what you crave the most..." He grabbed my hand and Will's and we all nodded in acceptance. I knew which was going to be Nico's reply, but it sadden me nonetheless.

"RED, I have to agree with _DeathBoy_ over there..." Leo followed, pointing at Nico. I had to chuckle at his carefree attitude. "However, is not because I'm not attracted to you- believe me, I do find you very pretty..."

"But I'm not hot enough for _Supreme Commander Valdez_?" I teased him and he laughed, nodding while giving me a side hug. I cannot and never will replace Calypso for Leo, but he could finding someone to do the job.

"Rachel, I'm sorry too." Reyna apologized, a very serious look on her. With the corner of my eye I saw the smug look Apollo was having. I, however, kept my focus on Reyna. "I did not lied to you when I said I didn't know anything about relationships, nor I lied when I told you I needed to find myself... But I'm gonna try the traditional way." I smiled and hugged Reyna.

"I wish you good luck." I whispered in her ear, smiling. I pulled back to see the ones who hadn't talk. My decision just got smaller and my options were both side of the spectrum. I lowered my head as I needed one last second to ponder this decision, but someone was impatient.

"C'mon, Rach! I have tickets for the Adele concert and we're not missing it!" Apollo hurried me, smugly. I frowned and looked up.

"The person I choose is..."

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	23. Epilogue

"...and I was thinking about leaving the bed here, you of course can change the colors and such." I mentioned to Clare.

"It's alright, Ms. Dare-"

"Please, Clare, it's _Rachel_." I insisted upon the shy fifteen-year-old, wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders. She smiled softly and nodded. "Now, seriously, if you want a different color, or even different furniture, you're entitle to say so and your resident patron here will change it, won't you?" I glanced at the silent Apollo with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course she can! I'm not so kind of monster!" I kept staring at him with my eyebrow and he relented. "Oh, for my sake, just stop it!" He groaned and left my presence, to check on the people who kindly offered to move Clare's things into my old cave.

Yep, you heard right. My _old_ cave. Apollo appeared at my 34th birthday and said that I was going to be replaced soon by a young Oracle (and yes, he did used the word ' _younger_ ', which kind of made me feel old and useless, but I took my revenge on him by smacking the back of his head. Not before someone grabbed him by the ear and explained him the facts of life).

My replacement- poor thing, I shouldn't use the 'replacement' on her, she's a human being -is Clare, an orphaned girl from North Carolina. Very sweet and respectful, a bit shy, but that will disappear over time. I actually couldn't wait but to meet her and I was pestering about everyone about it. When Apollo, in all his mighty glory decided to show up and tell me the poor had no one, I did the only thing I could.

I adopted the girl.

Thankfully, I wasn't alone taking that decision.

"Don't worry, Clare. You will have years of practice to throw Apollo away just with one look." I heard behind us. I rolled my eyes before raising my eyebrow at Octavian. "See? She practice with little old me every single day-"

"Just because I'm tired of repeating you that you have to put a new milk on the fridge every time you finish one does _not_ mean I use you as practice!" I interrupted him. He acted all wound up and Clare giggled.

"Is that the way to treat your husband-to-be?"

"Since when you started to behave like a clown?" I argued back and he fake glared at me, before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to his chest, almost like in a wrestling move. "Octavian!" I pulled away, all flushed, not really angry.

"Fine, fine dear... Explain everything to Clare and then, off we go!" He hugged and kissed Clare's forehead before doing the same with me and leaving the cave. Like an idiot, I kept looking his way.

"Apollo doesn't like him much..." Clare voiced out and I sighed, guiding her to bed.

"That would actually be my fault. Some of it were theirs, but most of it was mine." I explained to her, smiling softly. He raised an eyebrow, just like I do, but she was curious about my statement. "You see, when I started this Oracle job, it was forbidden for us to even consider dating someone. It didn't matter if you liked boys, girls or even rocks. Apollo had it forbidden."

"But..." Clare frowned at my story. "You guys are going to get married soon... You guys adopted me, single people can't do that..."

"Well, under special circumstances you can adopt while being single." I added, thoughtful. "And, I know... But we had to fight a long time for Apollo to accept that he had lost..."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was your age, I was curious about what dating was like. I had only liked one guy until then and he had a girlfriend he loved very much." I started the tale, remembering about Percy and Annabeth. "So, and because my father was very good about doing it and I picked up the skills, I drew up a contract saying that Apollo should let me have dates that didn't interfere with the Oracle job."

"And he just let you?" She asked me, in wonder. I chuckled, remembering those days.

"Well, no at first... He even decided to date me, so I could never pick someone else, but he blew his chances thirty minutes into the date. Story for another time." I emphasized when I saw her opening her mouth to ask. "What you do need to do now, is to sigh the Dating Contract... You don't need to date right now, or you may don't wanna date at all, but if you want the chance to try it, this will allow it."

I saw Clare reading the contract I drew up almost twenty years ago, making me think about those chosen ones. Nico and Will got married and adopted several little kids, two of them starting primary school soon. Apollo, of course, is still his womanizer self, getting in troubles and leaving kids around. Reyna and Leo had a rocky first year of dating- with the Senate and 'he almost blew up Camp Jupiter', but they are the parents of two girls now.

Regarding me? Well, I started to date Octavian. It wasn't a smooth relationship, and we did had our fair share of arguments, until we realized we could not change the other but accept the differences. We started to attend a couple of therapy classes and life started to have a new meaning and perspective. I won't deny that more than once Apollo tried to break us up, but we remained strong.

The same day that Apollo informed us of Clare, he proposed, after almost fifteen years of living together. You may imagine how that pleased my parents.

"Will you guys come to visit me?" Clare's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I simply smiled while hugging her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yes, life is the best!

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
